A human turned Glavenus in the Pride Lands
by Reconzilla117
Summary: Troy Winter, veteran Monster Hunter player, stumbles upon a strange meteorite on his way home from work. Upon touching it, he is blasted through time and space and arrives in the Pride Lands... as his favorite beast from the Monster Hunter franchise... the Glavenus. What could possibly go wrong?
1. The Meteorite

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooo everybody! I present to you a brand new crossover!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Troy Winter's Home**_

"YES!" Troy Winter shouted in triumph. At the current moment, the twenty year old was sitting in his room, playing _Monster Hunter World _on his Xbox One X console. He had just completed an investigation with the objective of capturing his favorite beast of the entire _Monster Hunter _franchise, the Glavenus. He had spent over thirty chasing and combating the beast, coming close to dying several times, but came out on top.

After returning his in game character to _Astera_, Troy saved his progress before closing the game, shutting off his console and TV before placing the controller on the table, standing up and moving to the bathroom. He had to go to work at the restaurant Ice Fox within the hour. He has been working there for over two years now. He originally started there as a bus boy, someone who cleaned off the tables after the customers leave, and he enjoyed immensely. However, a year after he started working there, the company had made the choice of retiring the bus boy position so profits could be better maximized. Now, Troy works as a host, someone who greets the guests when they enter the restaurant and seats the guests at either a reserved or available table. Now, the cleaning of tables was left to the servers. Troy quickly adapted to his new job, and while he did enjoy being a host, he did miss being a bus boy. As a bus boy, he was constantly on the move, eyes peeling for any dirty tables in need of cleaning. As a host, he is somewhat confined to the host stand, though the managers did say that it would be okay for the hosts who were once bus boys or girls to help out with cleaning.

After taking a hot shower and applying deodorant, Troy went back to his room and put on a red collared shirt, black pants, dress shoes, and a belt before moving back to the bathroom, combing his hair and beard. Smirking in satisfaction at his appearance, Troy walked out of the bathroom, into the kitchen and went down the stairs, grabbing his car keys and opened the door to the drive way, getting into his Honda Civic. He inserted the keys into the ignition, backing out of the drive way before driving up the street.

The drive to Ice Fox wasn't very long. Traffic was light today, and it wasn't very thrilling either, aside from seeing someone getting pulled over by the police. "Wouldn't want to be that guy." Troy quipped with a grimace as he passed by the scene.

* * *

_**Parking Complex**_

Before long, Troy had entering the parking complex which contained Ice Fox and numerous other restaurants and stores, though Ice Fox was the most popular restaurant within the area. Troy parked his car, removed the keys from the ignition and got out, locking his car before walking for his work place. Large, blue words with the visage of a blue fox hung on the wall above the double doors.

Smiling, Troy pushed open the doors that led into the small waiting lobby before pushing open another pair of doors and entered the restaurant itself. When he looked to the left, where the host stand was located and was greeted by three of his friends, Zack Hunter, Rex Anderson, and Sarah Robinson.

"Yo." Zack greeted.

"Sup." Rex nodded with a grin.

"Hi Troy." Sarah said flirtatiously.

Troy did his best to hide his grimace. It was no secret that Sarah was romantically interested in him, but Troy had eyes for another girl that worked here, Kayla McKnight, who Troy met a couple of weeks after he started working here. The two had talked a lot over the past two years, and Troy flirted with Kayla a lot, always making the girl blush. And tonight, after two years, Troy will finally ask Kayla out.

"Sup guys." Troy said to his fellow hosts as he walked around the host stand to join them. "How many do we have tonight?"

"See for yourself." Rex replied as he handed Troy one of the IPads.

Troy took the device in his hands and checked the number of covers they had tonight, and frowned. Only fifty, and that was including a private party of thirty people in the private dining room. He mentally sighed. He hates slow nights. They go by slower and its less money in his tip outs.

"Well, let's just hope we get a pop." Troy encouraged before he moved to clock in.

However, he paused when he saw Kayla talking to one of the bartenders, grinning when an idea came to mind. Over the past two years, Troy would take delight in scaring Kayla, and she would often try to get back at him, succeeding a few times.

Making his choice, Troy made his way over behind Kayla, his mischievous grin widening, before slowly leaning in toward her ear. "Boo!"

"Gah!" Kayla yelped as she whirled around to face a laughing Troy. "You!" She playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Oh man! I got you good!" Troy laughed.

"I'm gonna get you back, Troy." Kayla vowed teasingly.

"Try to, you mean?" Troy countered playfully as he clocked in at the bar console.

Kayla chuckled before she went back to talking with the bartender as Troy made his way back over to the host stand.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later**_

The night did not get any busier as it progressed. A few walk ins had entered the restaurant, but other than that, the night was pretty much slow. Zack, Rex, and Sarah had long gone, but Troy remained at the host stand. As the closing host, he was required to stay until closing, which was ten pm. It was times like this Troy really missed being a bus boy. As a closing bus boy, he could still roam around the restaurant. As the closing host, he mostly had to stay at the host stand, unless he had to go around the restaurant with one of the IPads to do an update. But other than that, he was extremely bored, having no one to talk to unless the servers came up to talk to him.

At the current moment, Troy was just waiting for the strike of ten o clock pm to arrive. He had already done his closing work; wiping the doors, switching out dinner menus for lunch menus, doing the ash trays, stocking the men's bathroom, taking out host's trash can and bar's recycle and trash, etc. However, he still had one thing left to do.

He still had to ask Kayla out.

Troy decided it would be wise to ask Kayla out _after _Sarah had left. But even after she did, Troy still hesitated in asking Kayla, the fear of being rejected being the cause for his reluctance.

Just when ten o clock hit, Troy wasted no time in rushing over to the bar console and clocked out. He turned around and saw Kayla walking toward the doors. Now was the time!

"Kayla." Troy called out, making her stop and directing her pretty gaze to him.

"What, Troy?" She asked politely as Troy approached her.

"I've been wanting to ask you something." Troy informed.

"Shoot." Kayla nodded.

Troy hesitated, losing his courage. _"Come on, Troy." _He mentally berated himself. _"You got her attention, don't just stand there." _He steeled himself, then asked, "Would you be interested in going out to dinner with me?"

Kayla's eyes slightly widened. The two stood in silence. Briefly, Troy wondered if he had creeped her out. Then, to his relief, a beautiful smile crossed Kayla's face. "It's about time."

It was Troy's turn for his eyes to widen. "You were expecting me to ask you out?"

"Troy," Kayla giggled, "I've been waiting for you to ask me out for a while. I was actually wondering if I should've made the first move."

Troy just stared at her, then snapped out of his state. "Okay, great. Uh, where would you like to eat?"

"How about at the Pearl Sapphire?" Kayla suggested. The Pearl Sapphire is another restaurant located in the same complex as Ice Fox.

"Alright, Thursday at eight?" Troy inquired.

Kayla smiled. "See you then." She gave him a wink before walking out of the restaurant.

Troy watched her leave, feeling as if he was on cloud nine. The girl he's had a crush on for over two years has agreed to a date with him. On top of that, he felt the nervousness within him vanish completely. Smiling, Troy walked out of Ice Fox and into the parking lot.

But fate had other plans in store for him.

Troy got into his car, inserted the keys into the ignition, and drove out of the parking lot. But just five minutes into his drive home, a strange flicker of light in the sky caught Troy's attention. Pulling over to the side of the road near the woods, Troy watched as the light came closer and closer. Then, his eyes widened when he realized it was a meteorite! In fact, it landed not too far away. Curiosity overriding his judgement, Troy got out of his car, making sure it was locked before scurrying over to the crash site. There, he found a small meteorite. Troy was truly astonished. It was not often one comes across a rock from outer space. It was a strange meteorite indeed. It pulsated and hummed loudly, glowing blue slowly. Throwing all caution to the wind, Troy slowly reached out to touch the meteorite. Once his hand made contact with it, he gasped loudly. The humming sound became louder and louder, and it glowed faster and brighter. Troy screamed in agony as the meteorite's energy coursed through him. Then suddenly, in a flash of light, both Troy and the meteorite vanished off the face of the earth.

However, the last thing Troy heard over the noise that was his own screaming before his world went black, was the sound of an eerily familiar roar. A roar that he should have recognized there and then, but couldn't because of the sheer pain he was feeling…

The roar of a Glavenus.

* * *

_**Pride Rock **_

Pride Rock, the home of the King of the Pride Lands, stood as magnificent as it always had over the years. A young lioness cub sprung out of the den entrance, stopping at the edge, her excited eyes roaming about. "Wow." Kiara breathed astonishingly as she stared out at the Pride Lands. A vast grassland stretching out as far as the eye could see. Since Scar's demise and Simba taking his rightful place as king, the Pride Lands has returned to its natural beauty.

Eager to seize the day, Kiara began to leap down the rocks, but a set of jaws reached down and gently picked her up. "Whoa." Simba said as he brought his daughter back onto the larger rock, placing her down. Kiara laughed and leapt away from her father, but Simba reached with his paw. "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

"Daddy." Kiara whined as Simba lifted her up with his paw before placing her underneath him. "Let go."

"Now, I just want you to be careful." Simba said as Kiara lifted herself up. Spotting a butterfly, Kiara pounced at it and missed. She prepared herself to pounce again, but Simba placed a paw on the young cub's tail, stopping her. "Kiara, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You can easily get hurt-"

"Get hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost." Kiara finished for him as she rose to a sitting position, having heard this lecture one too many times.

"And remember, I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at-" Simba added.

"At all times, I know." Kiara continued as she stood up on all four paws to face her father. "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay, can I go now? Please?" The young cub pleaded, smiling innocently and sweetly.

"Hmmm, very funny." Simba hummed as Nala came over and sat next to her mate.

"Mind your father, Kiara." The lioness chided gently and warmly.

"Yes, mom." Kiara conceded.

"And stay away from the Outlands." Simba said as Zazu flew past the king and Nala.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing murderous Outsiders." The hornbill informed grimly as he landed next to Kiara.

"Zazu's right." Simba confirmed. "You can't turn your back on them."

This perked Kiara's curiosity. "Really? How come?"

Simba sighed. She was too young to know why. "Never mind. Just run along now." He gestured to the land ahead.

"But dad, I-"

"You'll understand someday. Go on, now." Simba again gestured to the vast land.

"Daaad." Kiara whined, but ultimately gave in and nuzzled her small body against her father's leg before taking off down the rocks and into the grassland.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" Simba called out.

Nala chuckled, having a sense of déjà vu. "Simba, who does she remind you of, hmm?"

"Huh, what?" Simba was actually confused. As he attempted to figure it out, Nala smirked. "Who?"

"She's just like you were when you were young." Nala answered as she nuzzled Simba.

"Exactly." Simba agreed. "Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" He added, referring to the Elephant Graveyard incident years ago.

Nala smirked before she knocked Simba down on his back, causing to grunt in surprise. "You mean the dangers _you _put us in." Simba chuckled as Nala nuzzled him again before pulling away. "She'll be fine." With nothing more to say, Nala walked away toward the den entrance as Simba picked himself up.

The king contemplated. On the day Kiara was born, he silently vowed to keep his daughter safe at all costs. Deciding it would be best to send someone after Kiara, Simba turned his attention to a certain duo, a wisecracking meerkat and warthog. "Hey, Timon, Pumbaa, come here."

The two were currently at the edge, staring out into the distance, with Timon atop of Pumbaa, and the warthog came over. "Good morning, mon Capititan!" Timon saluted.

"I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. You know she's bound to run off." Simba assigned them their task.

"Don't worry, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog." Timon assured him.

"Hey!" Pumbaa rumbled, offended.

"It's a hard truth, Pumbaa. Live with it." Timon shrugged.

"Guys, I'm counting on you." Simba said urgently. "Danger could be lurking behind every rock." He added before moving away.

"Aha." Timon murmured mischievously before he and Pumbaa turned their heads in opposite directions before the warthog ran off in the same direction as Kiara.

* * *

_**Near the Watering Hole**_

Troy groaned loudly, his eyes still sealed shut. He attempted to open them, but for some reason, they felt extremely heavy, as if a lead weight was sitting on them. Then finally, they flew open. But his vision was disoriented. His world was spinning rapidly. Adding to that, his head was throbbing. He felt as if he had just woken up after a night of one of Zack's wild parties. Fighting through his condition, Troy attempted to stand up, but fell back to the ground. He didn't register the loud _thump _emitted from his crashing back to the ground, nor did he feel the earth shake slightly.

Finally, Troy stood up. It was day time now. How long had he been out? Obviously, for a-

Wait, the area around him seemed unfamiliar. No buildings, no car filled streets, no street lights. Troy blinked. What was going on? Is he dreaming? The slight breezing of wind told him otherwise. He was starting to get more confused and panicked. Attempting to calm himself, Troy took a deep breath, only to be startled by the sound of it. It sounded… animal like. He took another deep breath, and heard the animalistic sound behind it. It was him making that noise, all right.

Then another thing struck Troy. He seemed so much taller, the ground was further away from him. He looked down and let out a loud animalistic gasp. His feet… they had three large blue clawed toes on them, the middle toe being the longest. He instantly recognized their designed. Whipping his head back to the left, his eyes widened again when he caught sight of something.

A tail… a _bladed_ tail. He moved it and gasped again. It was _his _bladed tail. That should have been enough confirmation. But the denial within him was still ever strong. Needing some way to confirm, Troy anxiously looked around, spotting a watering hole, where giraffes, antelopes, rhinoceroses, and hippos were gathered. Instantly, he bolted for it. The ground shook with each step he took, and even though he was doing that, he still refused to accept it. The animals gathered at the watering hole saw him coming and they all fled, emitting frantic and panicked noises.

Troy paid no mind to them. He had to know. He stopped at the edge of the watering hole, leaning his face down to stare as his reflection, too scared of what he was about to see. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, once again refusing to believe he was making the noise. He was praying to God right now. He opened his eyes, instinctively expecting to see himself as human.

But alas, his prayers were denied.

The reflection of a Glavenus stared back at him. No. He still refused to believe. He tilted his head, and the water reflection mimicked the action. He opened his monstrous maw, and the reflection did the same. This wasn't the reflection of a Glavenus looking at him. It was _his _reflection. He _is _the Glavenus. The denial finally faded within him.

Unable to contain the hurricane of emotions raging inside him, Troy lifted his gaze up to the heavens and opened his maw as wide as he could. Had he been human, it would have been an ordinary scream.

But he was human no more.

His maw unleashed a deafening and bellowing roar. A roar, despite it being laced with shock, fear, and confusion, so thunderous and mighty, it echoed loudly across the Pride Lands, reaching the ears of every animal within hearing range.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, stay tuned for more!**


	2. Meetings

**Hellooooooooooooooo everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of A human turned Glavenus in the Pride Lands!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Guest 1: I thank you for your kind words!**

**Guest 2: As far as people being turned into monsters, no. But fear not! I have plans for other monsters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Pride Rock **_

_**ROAR!**_

Simba, Nala, Zazu, and the lionesses of the pride snapped their heads up upon hearing the distant but monstrous roar.

"By the great kings, what was that?!" Zazu exclaimed in shock, the feathers on him threatening to fall off.

Simba rushed over to the edge, listening intensely to echoing roar as it faded. In the distance, he could see birds flying away in a panic. He narrowed his eyes. Just by listening to the roar, it was safe to say whatever made it was large. It was also unlike anything he had ever heard before. So that could only mean one thing…

Something new has come to the Pride Lands.

After a few seconds of musing, Simba's eyes widened when he remembered something, or rather, _someone_.

_Kiara._

She's out there, along with whatever made that monstrous roar. "Zazu! Fly ahead and find Kiara!" The king shouted as he leapt down the rocks while several lionesses and Nala followed after him.

"Yes, Sire." Zazu nodded, taking flight and flew ahead.

* * *

_**Rafiki's Tree**_

_**Moments before Troy's roar**_

Within a large, isolated tree, an old but spry looking mandrill with lanky limbs, hunched back, a blue-ish grey scruffy main pelt, pale grey chest, and black fur coating his hands and feet, was using smeared vegetables to draw the painting of a young lioness cub on one of the tree's thick branches.

His name is Rafiki.

The mandrill slowly ran a hand over his painting of the lioness cub, taking care not to ruin it. "Kiara." He murmured, chuckling softly.

_**ROAR!**_

Rafiki slowly tilted his head up to the heavens upon hearing the sounds of both the monstrous roar and birds cawing and squawking frantically. But unlike the rest of the animals dwelling within the Pride Lands, Rafiki showed no sign of fear or cowardice.

In fact, he smiled.

"He is here." He said before moving to another thick branch…

Where the painting of a Glavenus was sketched. Like with the painting of Kiara, Rafiki slowly ran his hand across the painting. "He will change de future of the de Pride Lands."

* * *

_**With Kiara**_

_**Moments before Troy's roar**_

Kiara chased a large butterfly through the grasslands, leaping after it and attempting to catch it with her paws, failing to do so each time. "Hey, wait. Come back!" She called out to the butterfly, slinking low to the ground and pounced at it, missing. Again. "I just wanna play!"

Again and again, Kiara pounced after the butterfly, failing to catch her quarry. But when the butterfly landed on a rock, Kiara stopped and slunk low to the ground, smirking predatorily. "Mighty hunter has cornered her prey." She crawled slowly, growling lightly while preparing herself to lunge, when-

_**ROAR!**_

The distant sound of a monstrous roar startled Kiara. So much, she yelped loudly, causing the butterfly to retreat. She was about to pursue it when her curiosity got the better of her. From what she could guess, the roar came from the direction of the watering hole.

"_Don't talk to any strangers. Come straight home." _Her father's voice echoed from within her head. Ignoring her father's voice, Kiara broke off into a sprint toward the watering hole.

It took Kiara a few minutes to reach the watering hole. She stalked through the tall grass and peaked her head out. What she saw made her eyes go wide with shock and awe.

Standing at the edge of the watering hole was an animal she had never seen before. It was big, bigger than any giraffe and elephant. Dark blue scales covered its body. Two rows of blue bony spikes ran along from its eyes to the tail, the spikes being the largest at center of its back just above its thighs, and said tail was huge and sword like. Its underside was a cream color. It stood on two powerful and muscular legs, sporting three clawed toes, the middle toe being the longest. Its arms were small, and its head and razor sharp teeth filled jaws were covered in sturdy plating.

"What is that thing?" Kiara whispered quietly

* * *

Troy remained cemented in place, glaring down at his water reflection, completely oblivious to the young lioness cub watching him from the other side of the watering hole. He was still processing the fact that he's a _Glavenus_. Somehow, he is in the body of his favorite beast from _Monster Hunter_. It isn't possible. It shouldn't be possible. And yet, here he is, staring down at the water, the reflection of his new form gazing back at him. He searched through his memory desperately trying to recall how he came to be in this… body.

"**Think, Troy." **He said aloud, ignoring the fact that he had just spoken clear English as a Glavenus. Okay, so, he was on his way home from work when-

His eyes widened when he remembered.

The meteorite.

It did this to him. Turned him into this.

But… if the meteorite turned him into this, maybe it can reverse it? Desperate to return to his human form, Troy turned around and made for the spot he woke up in. Retracing his footsteps had been extremely easy, since he had left large footprints in his wake.

Troy slid to a halt, his clawed toes digging into the ground as he frantically searched the area for the meteorite. Cold despair began to wash over him when he did not see the meteorite. After searching the surrounding area, Troy still could not find the object he sought, which made him come to one conclusion.

The meteorite was not here.

His initial despair slowly turned into anger. His back spikes turned red, and the veins on his legs glowed the same color. Smoke began to seep out of his mouth. Then seconds later, his anger built up to a level in which it could no longer be contained. Troy opened his maw and a bellowing roar of pure anger was unleashed, cursing everything. Cursing the meteorite for doing this to him. Cursing himself for letting his curiosity and excitement impairing his judgement and common sense. He never should've gotten out of his car. He should've ignored that damn flicker of light in the sky and gone home. If he had, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

* * *

Kiara was thoroughly perplexed. This creature was just staring at its reflection before it suddenly turned and broke into a sprint, the ground shaking with each step it took before it stop and looked around, as if it was searching for something. She assumed it didn't find what it was looking for, if its roar of anger of was anything to go by. Thinking it would be best to leave it alone, Kiara hurried off…

Little did she know, she was being hunted.

A pack of hyenas were on the prowl, thirsting for vengeance. While the rest of hyena population disappeared shortly after Scar's demise, this particular pack remained behind, laying low within the shadows. They were itching for payback. And since Mufasa was gone and Simba was untouchable, they were going for the next best thing; Kiara.

"There's the little brat." One of the hyenas said, saliva dripping from his teeth.

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into her." Another one, a female, sneered as she licked her teeth ravenously.

"Let's get her." The lead hyena said before they closed in on their prey.

But fate would not be on their side.

* * *

Troy's anger had subsided, once again replaced with despair. However, upon hearing voices, his head snapped up. Turning his head toward the direction, he saw a pack of hyenas closing in on a lone lion cub. But… surely the voices he just heard weren't the hyenas, right?

"I can't wait to see the look on Simba's face when he sees his precious daughter dead." One of the hyenas cackled.

Oh yeah. That was definitely the hyenas talking. And that only made Troy come to another realization. Not only did the meteorite transform him into a Glavenus, but it sent him to another dimension, one where animals can talk.

"_**Fucking fantastic." **_He thought bitterly.

But he soon redirected his attention back to the more or less important matter. Those hyenas were about to kill that lone lion cub. Everyone deserves a chance at life, even animals.

"**Not on my watch." **Troy sneered as he took a few steps back, preparing to do something he just hope he would get right the first time.

* * *

Kiara felt the hairs on her small body standing up. Her senses were telling her that she was being followed. It wasn't the beast from the watering hole. She would have heard it coming. Suddenly, she heard guttural laughter from behind, and it made her spine shiver in fear. Too scared to look back, Kiara broke into a sprint, as fast as her little legs could carry her. She heard the laughter behind her coming closer and closer, when-

_**ROAR!**_

A great force crashed down onto the ground, and Kiara briefly thrown off her feet with a yelp. When she recovered from being thrown off her feet, her eyes widened in awe. Standing between her and her pursuers, was the same massive creature from the watering hole.

Troy glared down at the hyenas that stared back at him in shock. "What are you?!" One of the hyenas demanded, trying to sound unfazed by the Glavenus-ized human, though the tremor in his voice betrayed the act.

"**Your demise if you come anywhere near this cub." **Troy snarled. He slammed his massive bladed tail down on the ground, letting the hyenas know that he was not making idle threats.

It came to a standoff. Troy and the hyenas never took their eyes off each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Kiara watched the stare down silently, a mixture of emotions warring inside her.

"**I'll give you all in out." **Troy began. **"Walk away, and live. Come forward, and you **_**will **_**pay the price."**

The hyenas exchanged glances, and for a moment, Troy thought they were going to take his offer. But they made the foolish choice of sprinting forward, causing the Glavenus-ized human to roll his eyes. **"Suit yourselves."**

And so, in a fluid motion, Troy spun his entire body, swinging his massive bladed tail and hit the hyenas in one fell swoop. The predators violently landed some distance away, and they did not get back up.

High above in the sky, Zazu soared through the air, his beady black eyes scanning the landscape for Kiara. After a few more moments of searching, he gasped when he spotted something.

A large bipedal creature unlike anything he had seen before drew his attention. The hornbill made the connection that this beast was the one responsible for the roar they all heard earlier. And he gasped again he spotted a familiar lion cub behind it, a cub he spotted even from his high altitude.

"I must tell Simba!" Zazu exclaimed before dashing off, wings flapping.

Troy was amazed by what he had just done. He had not been in this form for very long, and yet he had just executed an attack perfectly. **"Huh, guess I'm a natural." **He mused aloud nonchalantly.

"What are you?" A tiny voice asked from behind.

Troy turned around to see the lion cub he had saved. **"First off, are you alright?"**

Kiara nodded. "They never got to me, so yeah, all good."

Troy nodded his monstrous head. **"Good, and as for what I am," **he hesitated, **"I'm a Glavenus."**

"Glavenus?" Kiara parroted with a raised eyebrow.

"**That's what my species is called." **Troy answered with a half-truth. _**"No, I'm actually a human who's in the body of a Glavenus." **_He added mentally. **"The name's Troy."**

"I'm Kiara." The young cub introduced herself with a smile.

Troy gave his own smile. Well, as best as his maw would allow him. **"A pleasure to meet you, Kiara."**

The lion cub opened her mouth to reply, but a loud roar cut her off. Soon enough, Simba and Nala stood in front of their daughter as the other lionesses circled around Troy, ready to attack the Glavenus-ized human at a moment's notice. Timon and Pumbaa arrived on the scene, the meerkat riding the warthog.

Upon instinct, Troy expected to be afraid by the fact that lions were surrounding him. But he didn't. He guessed that his Glavenus feelings were stronger than his human feelings.

"Hey you!" Timon shouted at Troy, drawing the Glavenus-ized human's attention. "Get out of our Pride Lands!" The meerkat finished, both he and Pumbaa giving Troy hard looks.

Troy tilted his head. **"If you two are trying to intimidate me, you'll need to do better than that." **He said with a deep growl, making Timon and Pumbaa cower.

But before the situation could escalate, Kiara got in front of her parents and shouted, "Don't attack him! He saved my life!"

This got Simba and Nala to stop their advance. "What?" Nala asked.

"Troy saved my life from the hyenas. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead." Kiara explained.

Simba's suspicious eyes drifted from between Kiara and Troy, before they settled on the former. "That can't be. The hyenas left after Scar died." The king said.

"**Tell that to the hyenas I just swatted like flies." **Troy's deep voice drew Simba's attention, glaring at the larger animal. Troy sighed. **"Look, you have every right to act the way you are right now, but if you don't believe I just fought some hyenas, just go over there," **he gestured to where the deceased hyenas landed with his head, **"you'll find the proof there."**

Simba eyed Troy for a few seconds before directing his gaze a random lioness, nodding at her. She nodded back, receiving the message and went off to the area Troy gestured. Then, Simba redirected his gaze back to the larger animal. "What are you and what do you want?" The king demanded.

"_**A human who stumbled upon a meteorite, letting curiosity impair his judgement and common sense, and said meteorite blasted him through time and space, sending him to a dimension where animals talk, all while transforming him into his favorite monster from one of his favorite video games." **_Troy thought sourly. **"As your daughter said, my name is Troy. And I'm a hu- Glavenus. As for what I want, nothing. I was nearby when I saw the hyenas chasing after Kiara and I stepped in."**

"It's true." The lioness confirmed as she came back over. "There are dead hyenas over there."

Nala directed her gaze to Troy, eyes gleaming with gratitude. Simba stared at Troy, processing this information, before giving a short grunt. "Well, I thank you for saving my daughter, but we need to go." As Simba was about to pick up Kiara with his jaws, Nala's voice stopped him.

"Simba, we owe him a debt for saving our daughter's life." She pointed out.

"Indeed, Sire." Zazu agreed as he landed in front of Simba. "We are in this creature's debt-"

"**This **_**creature **_**has a name." **Troy growled in annoyance, not liking how he was called a nameless beast.

"And royal protocol demands that all debts be paid." Zazu continued as if he didn't hear him. He then turned to glare at the Glavenus-ized human. "Though I wouldn't blame you if you want to make an exception." The hornbill cowered when Troy gave his own glare, which was easily far more intimidating.

Nala contemplated, figuring out a way to repay Troy. "Do you have a home?"

"_**I did." **_Troy thought somberly. **"No, I don't."**

"You can come live with us." Nala offered, taking Troy aback, making Kiara perk up in excitement, and Simba's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh! Can he?!" Kiara eagerly asked.

"N-" Simba began, but stopped short when he saw the daring gleam in Nala's eyes.

"**This is quite a generous offer." **Troy said. **"I'll need some time to think about this."**

"Well, whenever you make up your mind, just come over to Pride Rock." Nala said.

Troy knew she was referring to the large rock formation. **"Alright." **Nala then gently picked up Kiara in her jaws and took her leave, along with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and the rest of the lionesses.

Troy smiled as best as he could when he saw Kiara wave a paw at him, and he returned the gesture with his small arm. He watched the group until they were small specks in the distance. Sighing heavily, Troy turned and walked the opposite way.

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity, Troy slowly across the Pride Lands alone, his gaze glued to the ground. He didn't know where he was going, but at the current moment, he really didn't care. The gravity of his situation had now fully settled in. He was trapped in the body of a Glavenus, stuck in a different dimension with no way home. Life as he knew it was gone. He would never see his friends again, or Kayla.

Kayla.

The fact that he would possibly never see her again hit him harder than the rest of the revelations. He had asked her out, only to be changed in a way he never thought possible. Fate truly is a cruel thing.

However, a sound made Troy pause and tear his gaze from the ground. He listened to the sound, and it was… singing?

"Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana."

"**Huh?"**

Troy turned his to where the noise was coming from and spotted a mandrill in a nearby tree, all four limbs shaking the branches they were holding onto.

"Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana." Rafiki chanted again, though Troy didn't know that was the name of the mandrill.

Growling loudly and deeply in annoyance, Troy walked off. He wanted to be alone. Rafiki chuckled as he leapt down from the tree and landed on a nearby rock, watching the Glavenus-ized human walk away.

Troy stared ahead blankly until he realized he had arrived at the watering hole. He looked at his reflection in the water, unsure of whether he wanted to unleash his emotions with another roar-

A stone splashed in the water, rippling Troy's reflection. He looked up ahead, and didn't need to see it was Rafiki again, chanting that same damn phrase. "Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana."

Growling loudly again, Troy snapped his gaze to the mandrill. **"Would you cut that out?!" **He barked harshly before walking away.

"Can't cut it out! It'd grow right back!" Rafiki retorted with laughter as he followed after Troy with a stick in hand.

"**Annoying monkey." **Troy seethed as Rafiki got in front of him. **"Mind telling me who you are and why you're following me?" **He demanded.

"The question is; who are you?" Rafiki countered with his own question, not at all intimidated by the being towering before him.

Troy scowled as best as he could. **"My name is-"**

"Troy Winter." Rafiki finished, taking Troy aback.

The Glavenus-ized human gaped at the mandrill. **"You know my name?"**

"Yes." Rafiki nodded in confirmation with a smile. "I know who you are, and I know _what _you are. A human in de form of a Glavenus."

Troy was shocked by the fact that this mandrills knows what he is, on the inside and out. **"How would you know that? You some kind of all-knowing seer or something?"**

"Shh, I will tell you. It's a secret." Rafiki gestured Troy to lower his head. Rolling his eyes, Troy brought his head down, and Rafiki leaned in close with a wide grin. "Asante sana squash-" Troy's eyes widened when Rafiki chanted that same saying as the mandrill walked away while throwing his arms out, finishing the phrase. "Banana wewe nugu mimi hapana!"

Troy stared at the mandrill as if he was crazy. **"Why do you keep saying that? Does that even mean anything? Or is it just straight up gibberish?"**

Rafiki turned to face the Glavenus-ized human. "It means you are de baboon, and I am not." The mandrill answered, laughing as he hugged his stick.

Troy rolled his eyes again and began to walk away from the laughing mandrill. **"I don't have time for your nonsense." **He said, but when he looked ahead, he was surprised to see that Rafiki had somehow managed to get in front of him without being noticed.

"Wrong. You have all de time in de world." The mandrill countered.

Troy stared down at Rafiki, then deeply sighed in annoyance. **"What do you want?"**

"To explain." Rafiki answered simply.

The Glavenus-ized human sighed again. **"Alright. I'm listening."**

"You may feel conflicted-" Rafiki began, but was interrupted.

"_**May **_**feel conflicted?" **Troy repeated incredulously. **"That's the understatement of the century! My life just turned upside! One minute, I'm human, and the next, I'm waking up as **_**this**_**," **he gestured to himself, **"in a world where animals talk! So, there is no **_**may **_**to what I'm feeling right now!"**

His voice echoed, and he breathed heavily. Rafiki allowed Troy to vent before continuing. "Life as you know maybe gone, but a new life awaits you here in de Pride Lands." the mandrill gestured to the vast open grassland. "Happiness, friendship, and family will be things you will find."

"**Oh really?" **Troy said bluntly. **"And where, pray tell, might I just find these things?"**

"You have already discovered de second." Rafiki answered.

The Glavenus-ized human scowled in confusion, then his eyes slowly widened when he put two and two together. **"Kiara? I'm pretty sure her father wants nothing to do with me, if the hard looks he was giving me earlier were anything to go by."**

But he received silence as an answer. Frowning, Troy looked around. Rafiki was gone. **"Weird ass monkey." **He grumbled. He then turned his attention to the rock formation in the distance. Both Rafiki and Nala's voices were echoing in his head.

He stood there, staring at Pride Rock, before making his choice. He began to walk forward, silently accepting Nala's offer.

But he had a busy day tomorrow. He had to master the abilities of his new body.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, stay tuned for more!**


	3. A Glavenus at Pride Rock and First Hunt

**Hellooooooooooooooooo everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of A human turned Glavenus in the Pride Lands!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**I am quite surprised by the attention this story is getting. So I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed!**

**Now with all that out of the way...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Pride Rock**_

"Oh man! Did you see that guy!?" Timon shouted as the group approached their home. "He's like something straight out of a nightmare!" Never before had the meerkat seen such a menacing beast.

"But you should've seen him in action!" Kiara exclaimed happily. "He scared those hyenas so much!"

Simba paced back and forth, his thoughts in a million places at the current moment. Nala had offered that… thing, to live with them here at Pride Rock. Sure, he may have saved his daughter, but that hardly qualified him for a place here among the pride. And, though he never would admit it, he was unnerved by Troy. Immense size, bladed tail, just about everything screamed intimidating. He didn't trust Troy, not at all.

"I hope he comes to stay with us!" Kiara's excitement laced voice brought Simba out of his thoughts.

"Well, I certainly prefer if he never steps foot upon Pride Rock." Simba said.

Kiara's face fell and she lowered her head, until Zazu flew in. "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed, Sire." The hornbill informed as he landed in front of Simba. "I have just spotted Troy. He is on his way here as we speak."

_That _had Kiara's attention. The cub snapped her head up with a happy gasp and ran over to the edge, making Simba groan loudly. Instantly, Kiara spotted Troy walking closer and closer to her home.

Troy never took his eyes off Pride Rock as he trudged toward it. He felt a little unnerved by how used he was to his new body already. He feels as if had always been a Glavenus, as if he had never been human at all. He shuddered at the very thought of that.

Pushing those thoughts, the Glavenus-ized human approached the rock formation, seeing Kiara leaping down from the rocks and bound toward him. "Troy!" The cub shouted happily as she ran up to him.

Troy chuckled, smiling as best as he could with his maw. **"Hello again, Kiara." **The cub laughed as she pounced around him. The Glavenus-ized human looked up to see a large group of lionesses staring back at him, and the meerkat and the warthog. He recognized some of them from earlier, and nodded in greeting. And for once, he was thankful for his new body. He was sure he would've pissed himself by now had he been human.

A lion with a red mane came down, along with another lioness. Troy assumed that these two were the leaders of this pride. He knew that the lion with the red mane was Simba, though he didn't know the name of the lioness.

Nala smiled at Troy, which the Glavenus-ized human returned before his eyes drifted over to Simba. Troy and Simba held each other's gazes for a few seconds until the latter spoke. "So, you've decided to come."

"**Obviously." **Troy said before his gaze drifted over the lionesses that were eying him. **"I see you organized a welcoming committee for me."**

The remark made Kiara giggle and Nala to smile, even Simba. "They're skeptical." The king said.

"**They have every right to be." **Troy agreed. **"Although they do look like they want to make me their next feast."**

Simba shook his head. "They don't', and even if we did, I doubt we could get through… whatever those are on you." Troy chuckled. "Welcome to your new home. If there's anything you need, just let us know."

The Glavenus-ized human nodded in understanding. **"I'll keep that in mind." **He was about to walk off, but Simba had more to say.

"However, do not mistake me for starting to trust you. Kiara and Nala may, but I do not. For all I know, you saving Kiara could have been an act." The king said.

Nala gave Simba a look. Troy frowned. He didn't like it when someone made assumptions about him. **"If I wanted to hurt you and your pride, Simba, I would've already done it by now, nor would I have bothered saving Kiara from the hyenas." **With nothing more to say, the Glavenus-ized human walked off to find a spot to lay down. Or try to, at least.

A wide smile crossed Kiara's face as she watched Troy walk off. Seeing this, Nala also smiled, happy that her daughter had made a new friend. Simba sighed silently, wondering if he had made the right choice regarding Troy.

* * *

The sun was setting, shrouding the Pride Lands in a blanket of beautiful twilight. After no small amount of effort, Troy had finally managed to get into a comfortable position, laying down on his underside with his bladed tail semi-curled around him, staring out into the sunset. He never knew why, but ever since as a child, he would find that watching the sun set would make him feel more relaxed and at ease. And in case, it definitely did help him out with the emotional storm raging inside him.

For a few more minutes, Troy stared out at the sunset undisturbed, when a voice drew his attention. "Enjoying the sunset?" The Glavenus-ized human turned his head to see the lioness who had offered him to live here approaching him.

"**I find watching the sunset peaceful and relaxing." **Troy said as Nala walked up beside him. **"Nala, right?"**

The lioness nodded in confirmation. "Yes. I'm Kiara's mother. I would like to thank you for saving my daughter from the hyenas."

"**My pleasure." **Troy replied. **"Everyone deserves to have a chance at life."**

Nala smiled before saying, "Simba may not trust you, but I do. You may look intimidating, but you saving Kiara proved that you are someone that puts others before himself. As a mother, those kind of people are the ones you need in your life. And Kiara seems to like you."

Troy smiled. **"She seems like a good kid. Reminds me of myself when I was her age." **As a child, Troy was mischievous and wild, though he knew when to control himself when it was necessary.

Nala chuckled, before changing the subject. "I am a bit surprised that there were still some hyenas in the Pride Lands. We had assumed they left, since they disappeared after Scar's death."

"**Scar?" **Troy parroted. **"Who's Scar?"**

Nala's face darkened. "Simba's late no good uncle."

Troy took note of the venom in her voice. **"I take it he did something bad?"**

"He did, alright." Nala confirmed grimly.

"**Mind telling me the story?" **Troy inquired.

The lioness drew in a breath. "Scar was always jealous of his brother, Mufasa, Simba's father, for being king of the Pride Lands." Instantly, Troy suspected where this was going, and he didn't like it. "Wanting the position of king for himself, Scar conspired with the hyenas. One day, he took Simba to the gorge, under the guise that Mufasa had a surprise for him. A heard of wildebeests were nearby, and some of Scar's hyena's sent them into a panic. Scar had gone off to alert Mufasa, who was nearby. Mufasa had partially managed to save Simba, but they were separated… and that's when Scar took his chance. He tossed Mufasa off the edge and into the stampede."

Disgust and hatred swelled up within Troy. **"Bastard." **He sneered.

Nala nodded in agreement. "Scar then twisted it, making Simba believe that he was responsible for his father's death, and convinced him to flee." She continued. "After that, Scar returned to Pride Rock and gave the news that Mufasa and Simba died in the wildebeest stampede before usurping the throne, allowing the hyenas to take over the land, saying how it would be the beginning of 'a great and glorious future'. But what came next was far from great and glorious." She paused. Troy noticed how far her voice seemed as she was speaking. She wasn't just remembering the event, she was reliving it. "Our home became a wasteland. The trees lost their leaves. The grass died. The watering hole dried up. And the hyenas ate everything they could get to. It was horrible."

Troy remained silent for a few seconds before speaking. **"Well, it seems things took a turn for the better." **He mused while gesturing to the grasslands.

Nala's expression softened. "I managed to slip away from the watch of Scar and the hyenas and fled the Pride Lands to find help. I traveled for days until I found Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in a jungle."

"**Would Timon and Pumbaa be the meerkat and the warthog?" **Troy cut in politely.

"Yes they are." Nala said with a smile. "They're the ones that took Simba in when they found him in the desert. After Simba and I were reacquainted, I tried to convince him to return to the Pride Lands with me, but his guilt over his father's death was weighing heavily on him, and he stormed off after we had argument. Fortunately, Rafiki had better luck getting through to him."

"**Rafiki." **Troy repeated, thinking back to his… _conversation _with the baboon near the watering hole. **"Would that be the name of the baboon with a stick with vegetables attached to it? Repeats an annoying phrase with the only coherent words being 'squash banana'?"**

Nala chuckled. "I take it you've met him?"

"**Not too long after you lot returned here." **Troy replied.

The lioness chuckled again before continuing on with her tale. "Anyway, the next morning, I went to Timon and Pumbaa and asked them where Simba was, but Rafiki told us that Simba had gone back to challenge Scar for king. Timon, Pumbaa, and I went after him, and we managed assemble the lionesses and fight against Scar and the hyenas."

"**And let me guess, Simba fought and defeated Scar." **Troy quipped.

"Simba did defeat Scar, but he didn't kill him. The hyenas did." Nala said.

The Glavenus-ized human tilted his head. **"Really, now?"**

"In his cowardice, Scar tried to explain that the idea to kill Mufasa was hyena's idea, only for them to hear it." Nala answered.

Troy chuckled, amused by the fact that Scar's effort to make himself innocent fatally backfired and cost him his life. **"Karma's an interesting one."**

Nala remained silent for a few moments before speaking. "Troy, about Simba, just… give him some time. Eventually, he'll learn that you mean us no harm."

"**Simba has every right to be suspicious of me. But thanks for the statement, anyway." **Troy said.

"Anytime." Nala said before she left, leaving Troy alone. The Glavenus-ized human watched dusk transformed into night before lowering his head down onto the ground and closed his eyes.

* * *

Destiny was less than kind to Troy that night. It had been a few hours since night befall the Pride Lands, and he was still wide awake. He restrained himself from tossing and turning. He tried to think of happy thoughts that would normally have calmed him, but his body refused to rest. He was too used to sleeping in a warm bed in the confines of his home with the air conditioner set to the lowest temperature possible. He never had to worry about electricity bills, since the previous owner of his house had installed solar panels.

After a few more hours, Troy finally gave up on sleeping. Letting out a feral growl of frustration, he stood up and decided to go for a walk. He knew this would be dangerous for him had he been any other animal of these lands, especially an herbivore such as an antelope or zebra. Predators were mostly active after the sun sets, since the darkness of night hides them better. But fortunately, he was no ordinary animal.

Troy lifted his head up to the night sky. The stars seem so much more beautiful and brighter without the street lights. However, as Troy was star gazing, a noise rumbled within him. It made him stop in his tracks. After a few seconds of silence, he heard it again. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

It was his stomach.

He was hungry.

Of course, Troy knew he would have to eat at some point, but this time, he couldn't just go to his kitchen to cook or order take out. No, he has to go hunt. He has to _kill _something.

He frowned. The only animal that could possibly serve as a meal would be an elephant. But even he wasn't sure if that would be enough. Adding to that, he'd still have to kill it. Hmmm, perhaps he could find something that was already dead? He casted that thought aside. It could be a while before he found something that was already dead, and he didn't know how long he could go without food. He had no intention of finding out by letting himself starve. Adding to that, he wasn't sure if Glavenus' could even eat decaying meat.

As Troy contemplated, a distant sound brought him back to reality. Lowering himself low, the Glavenus-ized human's head scanned the area, stopping when he spotted the owner of the sound, even in the darkness of night. A lone elephant walked the grasslands, its trunk picking at the grass. Troy kept his gaze locked on it, hearing his stomach rumble again. Can he really bring himself to kill this animal? An animal that's just minding its own business? To end its life so that he may live on?

As Troy waged war with himself, he didn't register the saliva dripping out from his maw. Then finally, Troy could not resist his new urge. But that didn't stop from closing his eyes in regret before opening them again and looked up to the heavens, muttering, "God forgive me."

He locked his gaze back onto the elephant, taking a few slow steps forward…

And charged ahead, his bellowing roar shattering the night silence. A roar that he didn't even realized he unleashed.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, stay tuned for more!**


	4. Guilt and Troy meets Zira

**Hellooooooooooooooooo everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of A human turned Glavenus in the Pride Lands!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Pride Lands**_

The elephant heard the monstrous roar, which was followed by the sound of something large coming fast. Flight or fight instincts kicking in, the elephant dashed with a panicked noise of terror. Troy gained on it, the earth trembling with each step. This chase scenario eerily reminded him of a scene from the movie _Dinosaur_, where the Carnotaurus was chasing the Pachyrhinosaurus. And he's the Carnotaurus, and the elephant's the Pachyrhinosaurus.

Within moments, Troy had caught up with the elephant. The terrified animal dared to turn to look at its pursuer and, even in the dark, Troy could see the elephant's eyes widen in shock and fear.

What came next was a blur for the Glavenus-ized human.

He didn't remember opening his jaws. He didn't remember bringing them down around the elephant's neck. He didn't remember throwing the poor defenseless animal down to the ground and dragged it across the earth while increasing the pressure of his bite. The elephant bellowed and shrieked as it futilely attempted to escape. After a few seconds, the elephant slowly stilled before going limp, passing on to the next world.

With his senses returning to him, Troy removed his jaws and jerked his head away, shocked by what he had just done. He stared at the lifeless body of the elephant he had just killed as it seemed to glare back at him. Bile began climb up his throat as he took in ragged and heavy breaths.

"**I-I… I just-"**

"_You just killed it." _A cold, unfamiliar voice taunted in his head, making him jolt.

"**I did." **He murmured.

"_You _murdered _it." _The voice mocked maliciously.

"**No."**

"_You enjoyed it."_

"**No. I took no satisfaction in doing that."**

"_Tell yourself that all you want. But we both know that you took _great _pleasure in ending its life."_

"**No. No. No."**

"_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer! MURDERER!"_

"_**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**_**" **Troy roared, his thunderous voice echoing in the savannah.

The voice did not return. Troy breathed even heavier, the emotional whirlwind inside him becoming stronger and stronger by the second. Unable to contain his emotions anymore, the Glavenus-ized human swung his bladed tail and horizontally cleaved a nearby tree in half with extreme precision, leaving no splinters. Had he not been so emotional at the moment, Troy would have been astonished by that.

After a few more moments of staying still as a statue, Troy began to walk off away from the elephant corpse. He didn't get far when-

"You are not going to eat it?"

The Glavenus-ized human froze and scowled, recognizing the voice. It was Rafiki. This was the _last _thing he needed right now. Snapping his gaze to the baboon, Troy snarled, **"Go away."**

Rafiki, unfazed by Troy's fierce tone, confidently stepped forward. "It is not going to eat itself, you know." The mandrill gestured to the elephant corpse with his stick.

Troy glared at the baboon, then at the elephant corpse, then back at the Rafiki. The two held each other's gazes for a few moments before Troy suddenly looked away, his glare morphing into a sorrow expression, his eyes snapping shut. But suddenly, though they were sealed shut, Troy began to feel something build. Then, he felt something slide down.

It was… a tear. He was silently crying. Troy couldn't remember the last time he cried. **"I murdered it." **He choked out.

"Oooh no." Rafiki soothed as he approached the Glavenus-ized human and placed a hand on his lower jaw. Troy felt the hand, but did not do anything to shrug off the contact. "You did not murder de elephant. You did not take sick satisfaction in ending its life. You only did so because you need to satisfy your hunger."

"**It doesn't make it any better." **Troy murmured, still not looking at Rafiki.

"Death is a part of life." The baboon began as he removed his hand from Troy, who turned his head to meet his gaze. "All things must come to an end once dey fulfill deir place in de Circle of Life. One day, you will pass away, and you will become one with de grass, and de antelope, zebra, all of de herbivores eat de grass, and so, we are all connected to de Great Circle of Life."

Troy stared at Rafiki, letting the words sink in. Somehow, the tightness in the Glavenus-ized human's chest began to fade until it vanished entirely. "Now, eat." Rafiki gestured to the elephant corpse. Troy stared at it, then looked at Rafiki, only to see him gone.

"**How does he do that?" **He wondered aloud. He hesitated before approaching the corpse. Again, he hesitated, before opening his maw and began the feast. By the time Troy was done eating, almost no flesh was left. But raw meat tasted better than he thought. He suddenly cringed when he thought that.

* * *

After his meal, Troy went to the waterhole to wash down the elephant before returning to Pride Rock. He laid down in the same spot from earlier, after some effort to get comfortable, closed his eyes. Then, just ten minutes later, Troy fell asleep.

He dreamed of a great thing that night.

_Troy was in his bedroom, watching one of Jeff Dunham's stand-up comedian performances. This featured Achmed the Dead Terrorist._

"_That's what she said. AHAHAHAHA!" Achmed cackled._

"_Hahahaha." Troy laughed, as did the audience._

"_I can't believe you did that." Jeff said to his puppet._

"_That's what she said." Achmed repeated, making Troy and the audience laugh harder._

"_Would you stop it?" Jeff asked._

"_That's what she said!" Achmed continued in a higher pitched voice._

"_Ahahahaha!" Troy laughed as he held his stomach._

"_I don't like this." Jeff said._

"_That's what she said!" Achmed repeated in an even higher pitched voice._

_For a few moments, Troy and the audience laughed as Jeff and Achmed looked around the audience. "How long is this?" Jeff demanded._

"_THATSWHATSHESAID!" Achmed shrieked in the highest pitched voice yet, causing Troy to laugh hysterically._

* * *

"**That's what she said. Hehehe." **Troy laughed in his sleep. It wouldn't be the first time he woken up laughing.

"Troy!" A small voice yelled.

The Glavenus-ized human's eyes slowly opened. "Wake up!" The voice yelled again. He knew that voice. When his vision came into focus, his eyes beheld Kiara, a wide mischievous smirk on her face.

"**Ugh." **Troy grumbled tiredly as he stood up, and Kiara backed away from him. **"How can someone so small be so loud?"**

"Hehehe." Kiara giggled. "Ready to play today?"

The question made Troy tilt his head. Play. Not as in playing video games, but an old school game. At first instinct, he was going to say no, since he's twenty years old in human years, but he has nothing better to do. In fact, he could play hide and seek with Kiara, since it would give him the chance to master his scent catching and following skills.

"**Alright, how about we play hide and seek?" **The Glavenus-ized human offered with a smirk. Kiara nodded excitedly. Troy's smirk widened as he turned around with his eyes closed. **"One, two, three…"**

Kiara took that as her cue and fled into the Pride Lands to find a hiding spot, her smile widening. However, she failed to notice a certain meerkat and warthog following her.

* * *

"Hehehe, he'll never find me." Kiara giggled to herself as she continued to run into the grassland. However, when she climbed up a rock, her eyes caught sight of the vast desolate land beyond the Pride Lands. "Whoa," she breathed in astonishment as she sat down on the rock, her game of hide and seek with Troy forgotten, "the Outlands. I wonder what's out there."

However, as Kiara was gazing out at the lands she was forbidden to go to, she failed to notice something moving through the tall grass behind her. It was only when she heard the sound of a stick snapping did she tear her gaze from the Outlands and turn around. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Timon and Pumbaa screamed in unison with wide eyes.

Kiara continued to scream as she backed up until she realized she had stepped off the edge of the rock and fell into the pond below her as Timon and Pumbaa raced to the edge. "Oh, don't worry Kiara, Uncle Pumbaa's coming!" The warthog shouted as he jumped in.

"Oh, no!" Timon exclaimed in dismay before his wide panicked eyes roamed around before looking up to the sky. "Let's see, uh, gee Simba, the good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is there a problem with that?"

"Kiara? Kiara!" Pumbaa called out as he looked around, not realizing he was sitting on the cub.

"Pumbaa! Let me define babysitting!" Timon shouted from where he stood on the rock.

Pumbaa stared at Timon, then his eyes widened when he realized what his friend was implying and hastily got up. Kiara emerged from underneath the water, coughing up the water while splashing in the pond, before shooting the warthog an annoyed glare. "Sorry." Pumbaa apologized with a sheepish smile before walking out of the pond with the cub. "Now, Princess Kiara, as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could've been hurt."

Kiara shook her body to dry off. "But-" She tried to explain that she didn't run off aimlessly, that she was looking for a place to hide from Troy.

"Hurt!" Timon repeated as he jumped down from the rock and landed in front of Kiara. "Oh, Simba would kill us." He continued as he slipped onto Kiara's back, checking her over for injuries. "You didn't slip a disk, did ya?"

"But, but-" Kiara tried to say.

"Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?" Timon pressed on as he lifted one of Kiara's paws.

The cub yanked her paw away from the meerkat. "Timon." She said in annoyance.

"I had one once." Timon pointed a thumb at himself, mentally grimacing as the memory came back to him.

"Very painful." Pumbaa added.

"Excruciating." Timon said as he hung a fern over Kiara, drawing the cub's attention. "Darling, with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun." Kiara only swatted the fern away. "What? Do you wanna wrinkle?"

"Will somebody please just listen to me?" Kiara demanded.

Timon turned back around to face her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something, princess?"

"I'm not just a princess, you know," Kiara pointed out, "that's only half of who I am."

"Oh, uh, who's the other half?" Pumbaa asked.

The question caught Kiara off guard. She never actually thought about the other half of herself. "Oh, well, I, uh." She stammered.

"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat." Timon declared before he and Pumbaa walked over to a small tree log. The meerkat snapped his fingers and the warthog lifted the log with one of tusks with a grunt. "Grubs." Timon said as he turned back around with a leaf piled with bugs.

Pumbaa let the log drop down to the ground. "The other white meat." He said.

"And so high in protein." Timon added with a grin as he presented the bug pile to Kiara.

"Ew! Gross!" The cub exclaimed in disgust.

"No?" Timon asked knowingly before walking over to Pumbaa. "How about you, big boy?"

Pumbaa leaned his nose toward the grub pile, smelling them deeply. "Aaah. Love grubs."

"Not like." Timon said.

"Love." They both finished in unison before Pumbaa took one of the grubs, but since it was a crunchy one, he gagged on it before spitting it out, much to Timon's annoyance.

"Ooh! You always do that. You take a bite out of everyone, and then put it back, it drives me crazy!" Timon complained.

"But ya can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones." Pumbaa pointed out.

"Slimy?" Timon repeated incredulously as he took a crunchy grub into his fingers and squeezed it twice. "Pumbaa, my corpulent compadre, it's the crunchy ones that make the meal." He threw the grub into his mouth.

"Slimy." Pumbaa said.

"Crunchy." Timon shot back as he turned around.

"Slimy."

"Crunchy."

"Slimy."

Kiara rolled her eyes as Timon and Pumbaa argued which kind of grub was better before she smiled. Making sure her uncles were still occupied with arguing with each other before taking off near toward the Outlands, her game of hide and seek with Troy once again forgotten.

* * *

_**Pride Rock**_

"**Ninety nine… one hundred." **Troy finished counting before turning around and eyed the vast grassland before him. Kiara could be hiding anywhere. Finding her would've been next to impossible had he been human. But alas, he is human no more. It is time to put his scent catching skills to the test.

Before Troy began his countdown, he memorized the spot Kiara was in. And so, he leaned his head down and sniffed the spot. By the gods, he truly did feel like an animal. But then again, he _is _an animal now. After sniffing the spot a bit more, Troy caught Kiara's scent, which led out into the Pride Lands. He grinned mischievously. **"Gotcha." **He began to walk ahead, when-

"So, you're the new guy?"

Troy turned his attention to the voice and saw an unfamiliar lioness with dark brown fur and green eyes, gazing at the Glavenus-ized human with interest. **"I am. The name's Troy. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"**

The lioness smiled. "My name is Xena, Nala's head huntress." She introduced herself.

Troy nodded in confirmation. **"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Xena. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"**

"Just wanted to come and see the newest member of our pride." Xena answered. "First, we have a meerkat and warthog living among us, and now…," she trailed off she looked over Troy's large form, "whatever you are. No offense."

The Glavenus-ized human shrugged. **"None taken. As for what I am, my species is known as Glavenus." **Xena nodded, processing the information she was just told. **"Well, it was nice to meet you, Xena, but I have someone to look for."**

"Who?" Xena inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Troy smirked. **"Kiara. She and I are playing hide and seek."**

"Good luck trying to handle her. From what I've heard, she's just like Simba when he was her age." Xena warned with a chuckle.

Troy chuckled as well. **"I'm always up for a challenge." **He then walked off in search of Kiara.

* * *

The Glavenus-ized human followed Kiara's scent trail, constantly sniffing the air while catching onto more scents. Troy ignored the ones that weren't important to him. Kiara is the one he seeks. He continued to sniff the air, following the cub's scent. He had to admit, he only had been in this body less than twenty four hours and he feels used to this body already. Troy would say that his ability to adapt quickly and improvise efficiently on the go were some of his best qualities.

But soon, as Troy zeroed in on Kiara's scent, he caught whiff of two more scents, one of which smelled very, very, _very _foul. **"Sweet mother of Zeus!" **The Glavenus-ized human gagged as he dry heaved, utterly aghast by the smell that's had the unfortunate displeasure of entering his nostrils. **"Fuck me, and I thought the sewers that I went in with Marcus, Caleb, and Jack smelled bad." **He grimaced as the memory came rushing from the back of his mind.

One time, when he was seventeen, on a cold winter day, one of Troy's friends, Marcus Henshaw, had somehow managed to convince Troy and two others, Caleb Redfield and Jack Moore, to go into the sewers with him. An experience that Troy, Caleb, and Jack would all live to regret. The sewer smelled worse than they imagined, and the place was _crawling _with rats. And it didn't help that Jack would scream to the top of his lungs every time he saw one.

"_How do you live with yourself, dude?" Troy had demanded of Marcus as the four exited the sewers, much to the relief of Troy, Caleb, and Jack. "How did you wake up this morning knowing that you want to go into a rat infested sewer?"_

"_And you wanted to drag three of your friends there?" Caleb added with his arms crossed over his chest as Jack glared at Marcus._

_Marcus shrugged. "I just do." He answered nonchalantly, earning three incredulous looks._

Troy shook his head. To this day, he still couldn't figure out why he had allowed himself go into those sewers, nor why Marcus would have the desire to go into such a foul place. But then again, Marcus was quite mischievous and unpredictable, in both a funny and dangerous way. The last time Troy heard of Marcus is when the latter was arrested for… urinating and defecting in a store before trashing said store, because of a dare. He spent a week for it in jail and had to pay a fine. But Marcus disappeared shortly after he was released, and he was never seen or heard from again.

"Taste good!" A vaguely familiar voice shouted.

"Taste bad!" Another familiar voice countered.

Tilting his head, Troy made his way over to where the voices where coming from, seeing Timon and Pumbaa arguing about something. They didn't seem to notice him until he spoke. **"Hey."**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Timon and Pumbaa screamed at the sight of the Glavenus-ized human.

"**Calm the hell down. I'm not gonna eat you two." **Troy said in annoyance.

"Carnivores, ugh." Timon grumbled.

"**What are you two doing out here?"**

"Simba sent us to watch Kiara." Pumbaa answered.

"**Oh really?" **Troy said bluntly. **"If you two are supposed to be watching her, then where is she?"**

"She's right-" Timon pointed to the spot, but realized Kiara was nowhere to be seen. "There. But wait, what are _you _doing out here?" The meerkat redirected his finger at the Glavenus-ized human.

"**I'm playing hide and seek with her, so, if you'll excuse me, I need to pick up on your slack." **Troy was about to walk off, but directed his attention to Pumbaa. **"A piece of advice; take a bath or something. You smell **_**horrible**_**, you filthy pig." **He walked off.

Pumbaa's eyes narrowed as he glared at Troy. "Pumbaa-" Timon began, seeing his friend's expression. Had this been a repeat of the time with the hyenas, the meerkat would have no problem with letting the warthog loose. But Troy was no ordinary animal.

"You talking to me?" Pumbaa said to the retreating Troy, who ignored him.

"Pumbaa, don't." Timon pleaded as he got in front of him.

"You talking to me?"

"Pumbaa-"

"YOU TALKING TO ME?!"

"Pumbaa!"

"They call me… MR. PIG! AAAAAAAAAH!" Throwing caution to the wind, Pumbaa charged ahead at Troy, as Timon grabbed onto the warthog's tail.

"PUMBAA! STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Timon screamed as he held onto Pumbaa's tail for dear life.

Troy had the decency to look back and was not at all frightened when he saw Pumbaa rushing him with Timon holding onto the warthog's tail. He briefly contemplated on bashing the enraged warthog with his tail, but that would earn disapproval from Simba, and the last thing Troy needed was for that already unstable bridge to collapse, not that Simba could actually do anything to him. Within seconds, Pumbaa had closed the distance between himself and Troy, ramming into the Glavenus-ized human's leg. Only to tumble back in a daze. Troy scoffed before he sniffed the air, smelling for Kiara's scent before catching it. With his destination set, Troy set off.

* * *

Kiara walked across a log that rested above a river, with said log connecting the gap between the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Excitedly, she walked across it until she reached the end. Kiara wasn't really paying attention and stepped through air, tumbling briefly before bumping into someone, hearing an 'oof'. Kiara lifted her head up and shook it briefly, before the sound of growling instantly made her get on her paws and back away. The cub she bumped into was a male and around her age with auburn colored fur and a black tuft of hair on his head and chest.

"Who are you, Pridelander?" The cub demanded with a growl. Kiara lightly growled back, causing the cub to do the same. Heeding her father's words, Kiara positioned herself so that her back was not once turned on the cub. "What are you doing?" The cub asked, baffled.

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider." Kiara answered.

"You always do what daddy say?" The cub teased mockingly with a matching grin.

"No!" Kiara retorted sternly.

"Bet you do!" The cub countered in that same mocking tone, making Kiara fume. "Bet you're daddy's little girl! Hahaha." He turned around and walked onto a rock that rested in the river. "An Outsider doesn't need anybody," he said as he sat down, "I take care of myself."

"Really?" Kiara asked, her anger gone, as she walked onto the rock. Little did both cubs know, the 'rock' they were on was actually a crocodile, and it was hungry. "Cool."

The cub turned to face Kiara with a smirk, but said smirk instantly vanished and his mouth opened in a scream. Baffled, Kiara turned around and she too screamed when the jaws of a crocodile greeted her. The two cubs bolted just when the crocodile snapped its jaws at Kiara and barely missed. The two cubs jumped to an actual rock, but they climbed up higher when the same crocodile lunged for them again out from the murky water. "This way!" Kiara shouted as they retreated again as the crocodile attempted to catch them in its jaws, failing again. This caused the reptilian predator to let out an aggravated growl.

Kiara and the cub jumped from rock to rock until they stopped to regain their breath, both of them panting. "That was a close one." The cub chuckled.

Kiara giggled as well. "Yeah."

Suddenly, the 'rocks' they were resting on started to shift and elevate. To the both cub's horror, they were sitting upon a pile of crocodiles. Kiara jumped off the crocodile and climbed up a tall wooden branch that protruded out of the water. And her dismay, she saw the other cub making a run for safety without her. "Hey, what about me?!" She called out.

"I'll distract them!" The cub shouted back as he ran across the crocodiles, avoiding their jaws. "Run!" However, the cub landed on a crocodile's tail, which slipped out from beneath his paws and he fell into the water, and the tail came crashing down on him.

The cub soon emerged to the surface, and his eyes widened in terror when a he saw a crocodile also emerge to the surface. Kiara was swiping her claws at a crocodile that was attempting to reach her. But suddenly, the reptile averted its gaze and looked at the cub in the water. Seeing easier prey, the crocodiles then swam toward the cub. "Look out!" Kiara yelled. The cub whimpered as he hugged another wooden branch as his life flashed before his eyes while crocodile opened its jaws-

But Kiara suddenly pounced atop of it, snapping the jaws shut. "Move it!" She ordered. The two cubs climbed the branch and fled to safety. The cub made it first, and Kiara joined him in safety seconds later. Slowly, the two walked to the edge to see the crocodiles attempting to reach them to no avail. "I did it." Kiara breathed in astonishment. "I did it!" She stuck her tongue out at the crocodiles down below mockingly before she walked away as the cub chuckled before following her. "Oh, man! Did you see the size of those teeth?! They were going rawr, rawr, rawr!"

Troy continued to follow Kiara's scent, which led him toward the land beyond the Pride Lands. Seconds later, he spotted her…

And she wasn't alone. Another cub was with her. Seeing this, Troy quickened his pace.

"We make such a good team, and you," Kiara said to the cub, which made him form a confused look on his face. "You were really brave." She finished admirably.

"Yeah." The cub agreed. "You were pretty brave too. My name's Kovu."

"I'm-" Kiara began, but a familiar voice split the air.

"**Kiara!" **

The lioness cub whirled around and spotted Troy approaching. "Troy!" She shouted happily while Kovu stared at the Glavenus-ized human in shock.

"**Those two idiots your dad calls babysitters lost sight of you, so I went ahead and picked up their slack." **Troy said, causing Kiara to giggle. He then turned his attention to Kovu, who was still looking at him in shock. **"So, who's your friend?"**

"He's Kovu, and we-" Before Kiara could say more, a loud roar pierced the air.

Out of nowhere, several lionesses jumped out from the tall grass and surrounded Troy and Kiara, the latter of which ducked under the Glavenus-ized human's looming form. One of the lionesses took a position in front of Kovu, and Troy knew that these lionesses were not from Pride Rock.

The lead lioness glared at Troy. Said lioness had a tan brown pelt with orange eyes that could easily be mistaken for red, and a small portion of her right ear was missing. **"You must be-"**

"Silence!" The lioness snapped.

The Glavenus-ized human blinked and tilted his head. **"Do you actually expect me to listen to you?"**

"I said silence!" She repeated again.

Troy merely snorted. **"I find your attempts to intimidate me amusing, considering I can end your existence faster than you can blink."**

The lioness' lips curled into an evil smile. "And what's to say my friends will not attack you and the princess after you kill me?"

"**Oh, they're more than welcome to try." **Troy sneered. **"But they'll end up sharing the same fate as you." **To better clarify his statement, the Glavenus-ized human slammed his bladed tail on the ground before dragging it across the earth. His tail began to glow a fiery yellow and orange, and intense heat could be felt coming off it. Troy then brandished his tail, which glowed brightly while expelling hot steam off it. Kiara observed it with wide eyes.

Before anything else could happen between Troy and the Outsiders, another loud roar pierced the air. Seconds later, Simba, Nala, Xena, Timon, Pumbaa, and other lionesses arrived on the scene. "Zira." Simba sneered.

"Simba." Zira growled in the same tone before her gaze drifted to two of the lionesses. "Nala, Xena."

"Zira." Nala said coolly. Xena merely glared at Zira, ready to lunge forward.

"Timon, Pumbaa." The meerkat introduced himself and his friend. "Great, now that we all know each other, get outta our Pride Lands!"

"_Your _Pride Lands?" Zira turned her gaze to the duo and unleashed a roar, causing Timon to hide behind Pumbaa's hair. Zira then returned her gaze to Simba. "These lands belong to Scar."

"I banished you from the Pride Lands," Simba growled as he approached Zira, "now you and your young cub. Get out."

Looks of shock formed on both Kovu and Kiara. "Oh, haven't you met my son, Kovu?" Zira asked as she circled around her son. "He was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints and become king." She finished with a sneer.

Simba growled at Kovu, causing the cub to quiver in fear. "Pfft. That's not a king, that's a fuzzy maraca." Timon remarked, causing Troy to chuckle.

"Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands," Zira said as she paced, "where we have little food and less water."

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands." Simba reminded, since he had made it very clear when he banished Zira the first time.

"But the child does not." Zira countered. "However, if you need your pound of flesh, here…" She pushed Kovu forward, near Simba.

The king's glare drifted back and forth between Kovu and Zira, the latter smirking devilishly. Troy watched with intense eyes, wondering if Simba actually has the guts to kill a cub. "Take him and get out." Simba growled before walking away. "We're done here." He then picked up Kiara in his jaws.

"Oh, no, Simba," Zira disagreed as she walked over, "we have _barely begun_." She chuckled sinisterly as she menacingly eyed Kiara, who felt shivers rattle her spine.

_**ROAR!**_

Everyone winced at the sound of the thunderous roar. Zira had her eyes closed and her head glued to the ground. But when she opened her eyes and lifted her head up, she flinched when Troy's monstrous face was mere inches away from her own. Zira could feel the Glavenus-ized human's hot breath, which seemed to get hotter with each second. **"Look at her like that again, and I **_**will **_**kill you where you stand."**

For several intense moments, Zira and Troy held each other's gazes, before the former went over and picked up Kovu with her jaws, taking her leave as her pride followed her.

"Bye." Kiara said to Kovu as her own pride walked away as well.

"Bye." Kovu said back.

Troy's glare remained fixed on Zira as she walked away with Kovu in her jaws._** "She's got some guts showing no fear toward me, I'll give her that." **_He mused mentally as his tail lost its glow, becoming almost dull and rusty.

Shaking his head, Troy turned around and walked after his friends. He'll sharpen his tail later. He also felt worried for Kiara, knowing that Simba will probably give her a good scolding for this incident.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, stay tuned for more!**


	5. Plans Formed and the First One

**Hellooooooooooooooooooo everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of A human turned Glavenus in the Pride Lands!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Would like to once again thank everyone who was reviewed, faved, and followed! I very much appreciate your support!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Pride Lands**_

The sun was beginning to set over the land. No one had said a word since the confrontation with Zira and her pride. Simba walked ahead of the group, still carrying Kiara by the scruff of her neck. Nala, Xena, and the lioness trailed behind the king and the princess, while Timon, Pumbaa, and Troy walked in the back. The ground slightly shook with each step the Glavenus-ized human took, and after a while, it was starting to annoy Timon.

"Geez, man!" The meerkat complained as he spun on his feet while riding Pumbaa to face Troy. "Can't you like, I don't know, step lighter or something?!" The response he received was a loud growl, making him yelp.

As the group neared Pride Rock, Simba placed Kiara on a rock before turning to address the group. "All of you head home. Kiara and I need to talk." He said in a serious tone.

Nala was about to open her mouth to speak, but refrained from doing so. The queen, Xena, Timon, Pumbaa, and the lionesses began to leave the area. Troy lingered for a bit, his gazed locked on Kiara. He didn't know how Simba treats Kiara and was a bit worried for the cub. But ultimately, the Glavenus-ized human decided to follow the others, knowing this talk between father and daughter was none of his business. Mouthing the words 'good luck' to Kiara, Troy walked after the others.

A few minutes later, the group had arrived at Pride Rock, and Troy decided to ask the question that's been on his mind since the confrontation with Zira. **"So, what was that all about?"**

Nala and Xena exchanged glances before they turned to the Glavenus-ized human. "That was Zira." Nala said.

"**I caught that." **Troy replied. **"What I'm in the dark about is why your pride isn't on good terms with her own." **

This time, Xena was the one who spoke. "It goes back during Scar's reign." She began, drawing Troy's attention. "One day, a group of lionesses came to the Pride Lands, Zira among them. To say we were surprised would be an understatement. They were the first animals to step foot within the Pride Lands since Scar took the throne. I mean, who would want to come to a hyena infested land? Anyway, Scar welcomed them in, and it wasn't long when we found out what Zira's intentions were. I still don't understand what she ever saw in that monster, but ended up spending a lot of time with Scar, ended up falling for him."

Troy grimaced, appalled by the fact someone would ever fall for a vile being like Scar. **"Aaaaaaaah." **He hummed, connecting the dots.

So, Zira blames Simba for Scar's death and wants payback. A plot he had seen in far too many movies TV shows. But Troy felt that this little feud is a two way street. He had heard how Simba sneered Zira's name. One only does that when they have a score to settle with the object of their vengeance.

"Once Simba took the throne, he banished Zira and anyone else who was loyal to Scar to the Outlands." Nala added, leaving out one little detail.

"**What did Zira do to Simba?" **Troy suddenly asked.

The almost caught Nala off guard. "What?" She questioned, trying to suppress the memory of _that _incident.

"**I heard the venom in Simba's voice when he addressed Zira. Clearly this feud is about more than just Scar." **Troy replied.

Nala fought hard to prevent the tears that threatened to spill down her face. Even after all these years, _that _incident still pierced her heart as much as it did that very day. Knowing she should leave before she broke down out in the open, Nala turned and climbed up the rocks before going into the den. Troy watched with baffled eyes. **"Did I say something?"**

"Let's just say it's a very heartbreaking story." Xena answered cryptically before walking off to settle in for the night. She too remembers that day all too clearly. The Glavenus-ized human tilted his head. So, it seems that Zira must've did something to Simba and Nala. As much as Troy wanted to find out what it is, he knew it was none of business.

He gave a brief glance in the direction of where he left Simba and Kiara before walking over to the spot he claimed for himself. Laying down, Troy gazed out at the sunset. But as much as he liked doing this, he really wished he had a TV. **"Man, I miss Netflix." **He mumbled. His thoughts then drifted over to the confrontation with Zira. He suddenly frowned when the scene became familiar. Two members of different prides that are hostile to one another meet, both of them being the opposite gender. **"Why do I have the feeling that this is gonna turn into a **_**really **_**cliché Romeo and Juliet scenario?" **

Before Troy could dive deeper into his thoughts, he heard a familiar voice that brought him back to reality.

"_**All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need!"**_

Troy raised an imaginary eyebrow. That was Simba. But why is he singing?

"_**You will find that when you see, we are one!"**_

Curious, the Glavenus-ized human stood up and went over to where Simba's voice was resonating. But by the time he reached the spot, Simba had already retired into the den, and Kiara watched a blue bird fly off into the distance. **"Back so soon from your little scolding?" **Troy teased as he came over.

"Yeah." Kiara said. "Daddy and I ended up running through the savannah while singing." She added.

"**That explains why I heard Simba singing just now."** Troy mused.

Kiara nodded, then remembered what Troy did during the confrontation with Zira. "How did you do that?"

The Glavenus-ized human titled his head at the question. **"Do what?" **He asked, though he had an idea.

"Your tail." Kiara clarified.

"**Oh that." **Troy replied nonchalantly with a smirk as he brought his bladed tail into view, his smirk morphing into a grimace when he saw it had a rusty color to it. **"It's what my race is known for. Th- we can drag our tail across the ground and the friction build up heats it up, making it more lethal than it already is, giving me an advantage over rivals and predators."**

"Things hunt you?" Kiara asked, shocked by this revelation.

"**Where I come from, there are things bigger and meaner than me." **Troy said grimly, thinking of the Deviljho and pretty much every Elder Dragon. **"Anyway, when our tail loses it glow, becomes dull and rusty, so we have to sharpen it."**

"Sharpen it, how?" Kiara questioned, curious.

As if on instinct, Troy brought his tail to his maw and clamped his jaws down on it hard before dragging his fangs across his tail, removing the rust like substance and sharpening his tail. He then brandished it, staring at its restoration gleefully. "Whoa." Kiara breathed in awe.

Troy smirked, but before further conversation could take place, a voice called out. "Kiara!" Simba yelled.

"Coming!" Kiara called back before looking at the Glavenus-ized human. "I have to go. Good night, Troy."

"**Good night Kiara." **Troy said back as he watched the cub climb the rocks before walking out of sight.

The Glavenus-ized human gave the sunset another glance, but he stiffened when he thought he saw a vaguely familiar face staring back at him in the sun. He remained cemented in place for a few moments, waiting for the face to show itself again. But it never did. Thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, Troy shrugged it off and went back over to his spot to lay down. He cast the sunset one last glance before lowering his head to the ground and closed his eyes, waiting for the blissfulness of sleep to claim him.

* * *

_**The Outlands**_

The home of Zira's pride is a desolate place. Filled with dead trees, bones, and termite mounds, the living conditions are not ideal for long term stays, but the ones living here have made use of the very few resources their home has to offer.

A scrawny lion named Nuka, Zira's eldest son, walked by himself. He was supposed to be watching Kovu, but Nuka didn't care much about him, despising the little brat and the fact that he's such a big deal since Scar chose him as his heir. "Kovu, Kovu, Kovu," Nuka muttered to himself in annoyance, "Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in." He then realized he was approaching his sister, a cub named Vitani, who was currently tugging on a branch sticking out of the ground. "Oh, hey Vitani. Where's little termite Kovu? 'The Chosen One'." He said the last part in a mocking tone before bringing up a single claw and cut through the branch, sending Vitani tumbling backwards and Nuka to laugh hysterically.

Vitani came to a stop and got back on her paws, glaring at her brother. "Nuka, where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?" She growled as she approached Nuka, who was now scratching himself.

"Hey, it's every lion for himself out here." Nuka replied, briefly pausing in his scratching. "That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own."

"Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him." Vitani reminded sternly.

"Oh, who cares? I should've been the Chosen One." Nuka retorted as he continued to scratch himself, now choosing to rub his back against the branch sticking out of the ground. "I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest- RAAAAH, THESE TERMITES!" He shouted crazily, ravenously gnawing random spots on himself before rolling over on the ground, causing Vitani to smirk. "I could be a leader if she just give me a chance!" Nuka added as he crawled over to Vitani on his rear.

Vitani scoffed. "Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?"

"Yeah?" Nuka said. "Don't think I won't!"

"Oh yeah?" Vitani challenged with a chuckle. "Here's your chance."

"What?" Nuka murmured, baffled at first, then he realized that Zira was approaching, Kovu in her jaws, and he turned around. "Oh, mother. Mother! Hey!" He laughed a bit before rushing over. "Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner. I left them by the-" Zira ignored him completely as she sauntered by him. Nuka could tell that she was angry with him. "By the… okay."

"Hey, Kovu." Vitani said as Zira dropped Kovu in front of her while Nuka rushed back over. "Wanna fight?" She challenged as she growled at Kovu, while he slunk low to the ground, baring his teeth in silent growls.

"You were supposed to be _watching him!_" Zira snarled at Nuka, who flinched back with a gasp.

"It's not his fault." Kovu defended as he turned away from Vitani to face his mother. "I went off on my own."

"What were you doing?" Zira demanded as she menacingly approached Kovu, forcing him to step back.

"Nothing." Kovu answered with a hint of fear, though the answer sounded hollow, even to himself.

"Who has made us outsiders?" Zira question as Kovu fell on his back.

"Simba."

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba."

"What have I told you about _them_?!" Zira shouted, making Kovu flinch.

"I'm sorry, Mother." The cub said as Zira pulled away. "Uh-uh, she didn't seem so bad. I- though we could be-"

"_Friends?!_" Zira sneered, making Kovu shrink as she circled around him. "You thought you could get to the daughter, and Simba would welcome you with open arms?!" She continued in an incredulous tone. "What an idea!"

However, she gasped when she suddenly realized the strategic brilliance behind the idea. Infiltration. "What an idea!" Kovu's eyes widened, surprised and unnerved by her sudden change of demeanor and the gleam in her eyes. "You brilliant child," Zira preened as she dragged Kovu toward her by his tail, "I am so very proud of you!" She began to roughly scratching Kovu's back with her claws, making the cub grunt in discomfort. "You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so… powerful."

Hearing this, Nuka gagged loudly in disgust. Zira whirled on him with a loud growl, making Nuka chuckle in fear and nervousness. Zira glowered at Nuka before picking up Kovu in her jaws and walked over to the den, which was a large termite mound. "Oooh, Chosen One." Nuka muttered to himself, disdain heavy in his voice.

Inside the den, Zira approached a wooden stump with the top being a bowl, dropping Kovu into it, making the cub grunt. Zira eyed her son for a few seconds before speaking. "I now see the path to our glorious return to power!" She preened.

"But I don't want-"

"Hush!" Zira barked harshly before moving to the side of the bowl stump. "Hush my little one," she spoke in a softer, almost motherly tone, "you must be exhausted."

_**Sleep my little Kovu.**_

(Zira nuzzled her son briefly before moving over to the other side.)

_**Let your dreams take wing.**_

(She lifted Kovu's tail into the bowl.)

_**One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king.**_

"Good night." Kovu said as Zira moved away.

"Oh, good night my little prince." Zira cooed. "Tomorrow your training intensifies."

**(Insert Zira's Lullaby scene.)**

After her song, Zira wasted no time in formulating the perfect plan to insert Kovu into Simba's pride under the guise of infiltration. And it didn't take her long. Yes, the plan was brilliant. By the time this is over, Simba and his family will be dead, Kovu will be king of the Pride Lands, Scar will be avenged and his legacy will be carried on. However, Zira knew there was one obstacle that will be the most difficult and challenging to overcome…

_Him._

The beast that Simba's precious little princess cowered underneath during the confrontation. Zira had never seen an animal like him before. It obvious to tell that he is not of this lands, and that he is of great strength and ferocity. During her stare down with the creature, Zira could see that ferocity in his eyes that bored into her soul. The murderous gleam was enough to confirm that he was more than willing and ready to fulfill his threat in killing her.

"_I don't know who you are or where you came from, beast, but not even you will stand in my son's way of becoming king of this land."_

* * *

_**The Elephant Graveyard **_

The Elephant Graveyard is what one would expect it to be; an eerie landscape that reeked of deceased elephants, littered with massive amounts of bones. This area was once the home of a large hyena clan, the same hyenas that once worshipped Scar like a god. It was been abandoned ever since Scar usurped the throne of Pride Rock.

But not for much longer, so to speak.

In the depths of the graveyard, a red and black portal that tore into the very fabric of time and space itself opened, pulsating with energy. Then, mere seconds after it opened, a medium sized form with wings came through it. A beast from another world, just like Troy. But unlike the Glavenus-ized human, this creature was born this way

Its hide was a dull, muted green. Its lower mandible features a long, protruding chin spike. Its upper back and wing tips are covered in a moss-like fur. Sharp talons on its feet, and a tail with the ability to poison prey upon contact.

A Rathian.

The creature opened its maw and unleashed a loud ear piercing shriek that echoed throughout the graveyard before flapping its wings and took flight, vanishing into the darkness of night.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review and until next time, stay tuned for more!**


	6. Troy vs Rathian

**Helloooooooooooooo everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of A human turned Glavenus in the Pride Lands!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Unspecified Location_**

_Troy found himself standing in the middle of a field. He had no idea how he got here, but what shocked him the most was that he was human again. He looked at his hands, wiggling his fingers, before lifting his head up. "Where am I?" But out of nowhere, he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around and was shocked to see who it was._

"_Kayla?" Troy murmured, stunned._

_She didn't reply, only gazing at him. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. But there was something about her he didn't recognize, something that unnerved him greatly…_

_Her eyes._

_They gleamed demonically, burning with anger, rage, and hatred. She radiated a malevolent aura, an aura that seemed to affect the land around them as the sky darkened, and thunder rumbled loudly._

"_You left me." Kayla snarled angrily before a deafening crack of thunder split the air, which was accompanied by a bright flash of lightning._

_Troy was utterly shocked by the venom in her voice. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get any words out, Kayla had suddenly zoomed up to him. Just a second later, he felt an intense pain rip into his chest. Weakly, his eyes drifted downward and they widened in horror._

_A knife stuck of his chest. She stabbed him._

"_YOU LEFT ME!" Kayla screamed murderously as another ear piercing crack of thunder went off, which was once again accompanied by another bright flash of lightning._

* * *

_**Pride Rock**_

"**Aaah!" **Troy awoke with a loud and startled gasp as his nightmare came to an unpleasant end. His breathing was heavy and ragged as he attempted to get it under control while looking around. He was not standing in a field anymore. He was in his spot at Pride Rock, and he was still a Glavenus. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon.

After a few moments, Troy had managed to get his breathing under control, but the nightmare still weighed heavily on his mind. The way Kayla stared at him with such unbridled anger and fury disturbed him. That… that was not the Kayla he had met two years ago. She was a kind and caring person, but she can be mean and even nasty to those who get on her bad side. While he had never been on the receiving end of that side of Kayla, he had witnessed it a few times, and it had scared him shitless each time. There was one time at one of Zack's parties when Kayla and a random girl got into an argument, but Kayla had torn that girl a new one. Troy had never seen anyone look so pale before.

Knowing that sleep would elude him after having that unpleasant nightmare, Troy lifted himself onto his feet and went for a walk.

By the time Troy had returned to Pride Rock, the sun had risen, gracing the Pride Lands with its light. The lionesses were up and about, conversing among themselves. Then, a voice drew Troy's attention. "Where have you been?" Nala asked the Glavenus-ized human. "Kiara's been looking for you."

"**I found myself unable to sleep, so I went for a walk." **Troy replied. Nala nodded in understanding.

"Troy!" Kiara shouted happily as she sprinted over, giggling as she ran around the Glavenus-ized human's feet. "Wanna go hang out at the waterhole?"

"**Why not?" **Troy replied before the two began to head out, but a voice called out.

"Not alone, Kiara." Simba said firmly as he came over.

Troy frowned before turning his attention to the king. **"She won't be alone, Simba. I'll be with her."**

"Yes, since you did such fine job yesterday, letting her near the Outlands, the one place I don't want my daughter near." Simba remarked sarcastically.

Troy's frowned deepened as he and Simba had a stare down. The lionesses began to murmur amongst themselves as they watched the scene between their king and the Glavenus-ized human. Finally, Troy broke the silence. **"First off, I didn't let her near the Outlands. Kiara and I agreed to a game of hide and seek, and she merely let her… curiosity get the better of her. Also, she was perfectly safe with me when Zira showed up. I wouldn't have allowed Zira or her friends to get to Kiara, since they would have get through me first. Also, if you're going to accuse me of doing a bad job of watching Kiara, the same can be said for Timon and Pumbaa." **He stated before he and Kiara began to walk away. Simba glared at Troy as he walked off, but the Glavenus-ized human seemed to have known that the king was glaring at him, so he turned back and added, **"Also, don't act like you can intimidate me, because you don't." **With nothing more to say, Troy trudged off.

Simba watched as Troy and Kiara left, fuming on the inside. If he didn't trust Troy before, he certainly didn't now.

* * *

_**The Pride Lands**_

"And here we are." Kiara announced as she and Troy approached the waterhole. They were the first ones to arrive.

"**Is this where you usually hang out?" **Troy asked as he approached the water while Kiara laid down on a rock.

"Yeah, and to drink." The cub replied with a smile.

Troy was about to walk into the water to determine how deep it was, until he caught whiff of a familiar and foul scent. **"Ugh." **He groaned in disgust.

"What?" Kiara questioned, confused of her friend's sudden groan.

Growling lightly, Troy turned his head and saw Timon and Pumbaa walking out of the tall grass. "Ah, there you are, Kiara." The meerkat said.

"Timon, Pumbaa." Kiara sighed as she stood up. "What are you two doing out here?"

"We're here to watch you, Kiara." Pumbaa answered.

"**I'm here with her." **Troy pointed out, doing his best not to inhale deeply while the warthog was here.

"Well, the thing is, Simba doesn't exactly trust you." Timon explained.

"**Simba can kiss my ass and lick the shit off my tail." **Troy said bluntly. **"Whether I have his trust or not is the**_** least**_** of my concerns."**

"Hey!" Pumbaa scolded. "Watch what you say. Simba is the king."

"**Last time I checked, he's not **_**my **_**king. Despite what I just said, I will respect him, but I don't have to bow to his every whim." **Troy countered. **"Now, you two are more than welcome to hang out with us. Let's drop this topic." **The Glavenus-ized human then walked into the waterhole. **"Aaaaah." **He purred deeply as he put himself in a half-submerged position, feeling the coolness of the water wash over him.

"Well, while you're cooling yourself off, Pumbaa and I are gonna find some grubs to eat." Timon said cheerfully.

"Gross." Kiara gagged.

"**Grubs?" **Troy parroted, not moving from his spot in the water

"Bugs." Kiara explained. "Timon and Pumbaa like to lay around and eat bugs, arguing about whether the crunchy or slimy ones are better."

"_**So that's what those two were arguing about when I found them yesterday." **_Troy mentally mused. **"So let me get this straight, not only did your father appoint them as your babysitters, but they're the ones that took Simba in when they found him in the desert?" **He asked, remembering Nala's story from the other day.

"Yup." Kiara replied.

"**I shudder to think how many times they lost Simba." **Troy remarked, earning a few giggles from Kiara.

"Hey! I heard that!" Timon shouted, his mouth filled with a crunchy grub.

"**That was the point." **The Glavenus-ized human called back.

"Hey!" A voice shouted.

Kiara, Troy, Timon, and Pumbaa turned their attention to the direction of the voice, seeing a troop of rhinoceroses, all of them glaring at the Glavenus-ized human. "Get out of our spot!"

Troy scowled. **"Say the magic word, and I just might."**

The same rhino, who Troy assumed was the leader, blew air out of his nose angrily and stomped his foot on the ground. "When I, Maxion, tell you to do something, you do it." Maxion said firmly, his glare intensifying.

Raising imaginary eyebrows, Troy stood up, walked through the water and approached the rhino troop, easily towering over them. Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa watched with wide eyes and bated breath, wondering what was about to go down. They had heard of Maxion, having the reputation for being quite mean.

Suddenly, Troy opened his mouth and-

_**ROAR!**_

It did the trick. Maxion and his troop squealed like infants before turning and hauled ass, frantically fleeing. Troy chuckled as he watched the rhinos retreat. But the sound of Timon and Pumbaa laughing hysterically gained Troy's attention. "Oh man! What a show! I've never seen anyone make Maxion look like a chicken!" The meerkat exclaimed as he continued to laugh, holding his stomach.

"**Guys like him are all bark and no bite." **Troy shrugged as he walked back over to the trio.

"That was so cool!" Kiara exclaimed happily, glad to have witnessed Troy scarring Maxion off.

Troy opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly, a shadow flew over them. "Hey what wa- AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Timon suddenly screamed, as did Pumbaa and Kiara.

_**SHRIEK!**_

Troy's eyes widened in shock and recognition. He had just began to turn his head when something smacked him in the face hard, causing him to shriek in surprise and tumble back. Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa quickly moved out of the way to avoid being stepped on.

Troy composed himself and turned to his attacker. Stunned would be an understatement to describe his demeanor when he saw a _Rathian _land on the ground, snarling and flaring its wings out at him.

"What is that thing?!" Timon screamed in horror.

"**Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa," **Troy began seriously, not taking his eyes off the Rathian, **"Run to Pride Rock. Don't stop, no matter what you hear."**

"But-" Kiara protested.

"_**GO!**_**" **Troy bellowed.

"You heard him, let's go!" Pumbaa shouted as he nudged Kiara along before the three dashed off toward Pride Rock.

Troy and the Rathian circled each other. **"So, you a human on the inside too?" **Troy asked, wondering if someone else had the same unfortunate predicament befell them. The Rathian replied by opening its mouth and unleashed a fireball, hitting Troy dead on. **"I'll take that as a no." **He quipped before preparing himself for a fight.

Meanwhile with Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa, the three ran and ran, moving further and further away from Troy and the Rathian. But suddenly, Kiara stopped and looked back in that direction. Making a bold choice, Kiara ran back, something that didn't go unnoticed. "Kiara, come back!" Timon shouted, but the cub ignored him. "Oh great! Go after her!" The meerkat exclaimed as Pumbaa turned around and ran the same way as Kiara.

Troy swung his bladed tail at the Rathian, which evaded by taking flight. The Rathian then swiftly moved to hover just above Troy, slashing its talons at the Glavenus-ized human's head. Troy roared in pain as the Rathian continued its relentless attack while shrieking and snapping its maw at him. Growling loudly, Troy managed to shoot up and grab the Rathian by the throat with his jaws. The Rathian yelped before Troy brought it down to the ground, dragging it violently across the earth before throwing it into the air. Troy berated himself for doing that as the Rathian recovered before lunging for him, performing its aerial flip and smacked Troy in the face with its tail. The Glavenus-ized human shrieked as he staggered back before composing himself, growling at the Rathian as it landed back on the ground. The two circled each other again, waiting for the other to make the first move. Troy was the one to act first, slamming his bladed tail down on the ground before dragging it across, the friction buildup heating the tail until it glowed a fiery yellow and orange. Troy swung his tail at the Rathian again, but it thrusted backwards to evade before darting ahead. Troy thought it was going to slash its talons at his head again and prepared to counter. But the Rathian slashed its tail at him, leaving a cut mark on his side. Troy roared in pain, then he felt the Rathian land on him and bit him hard on the back of his neck.

Kiara watched with terrified wide eyes as the Rathian continued to bite on Troy's neck as the latter thrashed around wildly, attempting to shake the Rathian off. "Kiara!" Timon shouted as he and Pumbaa rushed over to the cub. "Troy told us to run!"

"I'm not leaving!" Kiara shouted back.

"Kiara!" Another voice shouted. The three turned to see Simba, accompanied by Zazu, Nala, Xena, and four other lionesses. "Kiara! We need to get you out of here! It's too dangerous!" The king shouted as his eyes drifted between his daughter and the brawling beasts.

"I'm not leaving Troy!" Kiara cried.

"What is that he's fighting?" Xena questioned, eyeing the Rathian.

"No idea." Nala replied, worried for Troy.

The Glavenus-ized growled loudly as the Rathian continued its attack. Troy caught sight of the Rathian's foot and took his chance. His jaws lunged for the foot, gripping it hard. The Rathian roared in pain as Troy yanked it off him, slamming it to the ground. Troy spun and brought his heated bladed tail down, but the Rathian moved out of the way. The Rathian wasted no time in attacking again and slammed its tail against Troy's side. The Glavenus-ized human couldn't stay on his feet this time and fell on his side. The Rathian descended upon him, unleashing two fireballs on Troy before picking up the Glavenus-ized human, gaining some altitude before dropping Troy. He landed on the ground hard, but he managed to get back on his feet quickly. He swung his bladed tail and this time, the Rathian was unable to evade since it was currently charging at Troy by the air. The tail connected across the Rathian's face, and it shrieked in pain and surprise before falling to the ground. Going in for the kill, Troy lunged for it, opening his maw and brought his jaws down on the Rathian's neck. The beast shrieked as its clawed feet slashed at Troy's legs, but the Glavenus-ized human didn't release his grip on the Rathian. The beast struggled more and more until-

_SNAP!_

The sound of bones breaking split the air, causing the spectators to cringe at the sound of it. The Rathian ceased its struggled and stilled. Troy released his jaws and moved away from the Rathian, thousands of questions burning in his head.

"Are you okay?" Kiara asked worriedly.

"**I'm fine." **Troy replied, though there were cut and bit marks on his body.

"What is that thing?" Xena asked, gesturing to the dead Rathian.

"**It's called a Rathian." **Troy answered. **"It- AAH!" **He suddenly shouted as an intense pain struck him.

"Troy, are you okay?" Nala asked, confused and concerned.

"**I said I was fine." **Troy replied with a huff as the pain subsided, only to shout out again as another wave of pain struck him again, even more intense than the previous. Then another, then another. _**"What is this?"**_

His eyes widened in horror when he realized the cause of his pain.

The Rathian's poison. It must have entered his system when the Rathian's tail slashed him on the side.

"**I'm- I-poisoned." **Troy wheezed as his legs shook terribly before he collapsed, causing the ground to shake.

"Troy!" Kiara screamed as she ran over. "Troy! Troy!"

Again and again, the cub screamed the Glavenus-ized human's name. Troy could barely hear her. The voice sound muffled as darkness consumed his vision until he knew no more.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review and until next time, stay tuned for more!**

**Forgot to put this in when I posted the chapter. Troy is NOT going to die, so worry not my readers!**


	7. The Fall of Troy? Part 1

**Helloooooooooooooooo everyone! A human turned Glavenus in the Pride Lands has returned! I am deeply sorry for the wait. I got stumped on how to proceed on with this. I do hope the wait is worth it my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Wow! This story has blown up. Truth be told, when I uploaded the first chapter, I did _not _expect this story to get the attention it has been receiving. So, I would like to send my thanks out to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed!**

**Also, I am officially opening this story to monster suggestions. In your review, leave a suggestion on which monster you would like for Troy to fight next.**

**Some guidelines though:**

**1\. Leave only one suggestion please. Don't go crazy.**

**2\. No Elder Dragons. I plan to bring one in near the endgame chapters.**

**3\. I was going to keep this as a surprise, but I figured you guys have already figured it out. Deviljho will be making an appearance. When, you'll have to wait.**

**Now, with all that out of the way...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Pride Lands**_

Kiara huddled close to Nala, tears stinging the cub's eyes as she watched Rafiki move around Troy's body, examining his injuries. Timon, Pumbaa, and Xena watched with anxious eyes. Simba had a stoic expression plastered on his face. Despite his distrust in the Glavenus-ized human, Simba knew he had to do something, so he sent Zazu to inform Rafiki of the situation. The hornbill and the baboon hastily returned minutes later.

The others watched from not too far as Rafiki looked over Troy, observing the wounds he had received from his fight with the Rathian. Some of them were just flesh wounds, others were deep. And then of course, there was the puncture wound where the Rathian's tail struck, injecting the poison in him. Troy's eyes were sealed shut, and his breathing was raspy and shallow, which was a great cause for concern. "Is there anything you can do for him?" Nala asked Rafiki, breaking the long silence that fell upon them since the mandrill arrived.

"I can heal de wounds. But he will have to fight de poison himself." Rafiki answered as he sprinkled some crushed leaves of healing herbs onto one of Troy's wounds that resided on his leg. The Glavenus-ized human slightly twitched as the substance landed gently on his wound, but showed no other sign of regaining consciousness.

"Fight the poison himself?!" Timon exclaimed incredulously. "Don't you have something that can help the big guy?!"

The baboon shook his head. "Like Troy, de beast he fought is from another land, and I do not a have cure for its poison."

Kiara's stomach clenched. "So, there's really nothing you can do?" She asked weakly, fighting to prevent the tears that threatened to fall.

Rafiki shook his head regretfully. "I'm afraid not, young one. All we can do is prey to de Great Kings dat he pulls through." He said softly.

Kiara couldn't hold in the tears anymore. Her heart sank, knowing that her friend could be dying. She had known him for only a few days, but they already forged a powerful friendship. What hurt more is that he would have died protecting her. Seeing her daughter's distraught state, Nala leaned her head down and soothingly nuzzled Kiara, who immediately returned the gesture.

Simba let out a conflicted sigh as his eyes went back and forth between his saddened daughter and the unconscious Troy. Although his dislike for the Glavenus-ized human remained, he did not wish to see Troy in this condition, let alone dead.

However, at a distance, a lioness slunk low in the tall grass, observing the scene with keen interest. Her fur is dark brown, and her eyes were a cold blue.

Kora had been appointed by Zira to scout the Pride Lands, to keep an eye on things while Zira trained Kovu. Kora was nearby when she heard the sound of large beasts brawling. Curious, she headed over to see that beast fighting another, a winged beast.

Kora watched the fight in a combination of awe and dread. To witness such creatures locked in a battle to the death was simply extraordinary. Their fight tore apart the surrounding area as they unleashed their might upon the other. Kora mainly kept her focus on the two legged beast, Troy, he was called. The biggest wrench in Zira's plan.

Zira said that he would be no concern, but Kora could tell that her pride leader was troubled by his presence. She should be. Troy fought with the strength of a thousand lions. Even if the entirety of the Outlanders were to face off against him, it would be suicide, for he could certainly slaughter them all with that tail of his.

But it looks as though he won't be a concern anymore. From what Kora could make out from the chatter, Troy had been poisoned, and Rafiki was not in possession of a cure. It made Kora smile evilly. With any luck, the poison will do its work and kill Troy, removing him from the realm of the living. "Zira will be most pleased to hear this." Kora whispered before silently sauntering away, intending to inform Zira of this development.

Back with the others, Rafiki continued to move around Troy's body, applying more healing herbs to his injuries. "Kiara, we should go home for the day. There's nothing we can do for Troy." Simba said gently.

"No." Kiara croaked, shaking her head. She wanted to be present if- no, _when _Troy wakes.

"You should go home, young one." Rafiki said softly, gaining the cub's attention. "Worry not, I will remain here and do everything I can."

Kiara stared at the baboon for a few moments before nodding somberly. The Pride Landers then departed, heading home. Rafiki watched them leave before turning his attention to Troy. The baboon silently eyed the unconscious beast. The only movement from Troy was the rise and fall of his chest with every shallow breath. Rafiki approached and gingerly caressed Troy's lower jaw with his hand.

"You will pull through dis, Troy Winter." The old baboon whispered to himself. "I am certain of dat."

* * *

_**Pride Rock**_

The walk back to Pride Rock was a silent one, with a gloomy atmosphere following them all the way. Once they arrived, Kiara immediately broke away from the others, placing herself in a dark corner where she began to sob quietly. Her mind replayed the fight between Troy and the Rathian over and over like a malfunctioning movie player. As if that wasn't enough torment, Troy's roars of pain began to fill her ears. But the worst of it was when she remembered Troy collapsing to the ground, claiming he was poisoned.

Nala eventually went over and laid down with Kiara, and the cub buried herself in her mother's fur, crying until she wore herself out. Nala said nothing the entire time, knowing words would not console her distraught daughter.

Simba's thoughts were in a million places at the moment. From the moment he first laid eyes on Troy, the king had a feeling that the arrival of the Glavenus-ized human would be a bad omen. That proved to be true, at least in Simba's eyes, when Troy fought that… Rathian thing. Which made Simba consider something else; are there other creatures like Troy and the Rathian out there, in the _Pride Lands_? Simba shuddered at the thought of more monstrous beasts, bigger and meaner than Troy roaming around his kingdom with nothing to stop them.

Despite all of this, Simba knew that he should be grateful. Had Troy been killed first, the Pride Lands would have been utterly defenseless, left at the nonexistent mercy of the Rathian. As much as Simba hated to admit, but Troy would be the only line of defense against threats such as the Rathian. The king just hoped that something like this would not happen again for a while, preferably never again.

* * *

_**The Outlands**_

Within her den, Zira silently eyed her sleeping son. The first day of Kovu's training had come to an end, leaving the cub thoroughly exhausted. Today's training had been harsh and intense, but even that paled in comparison to what the next days of training would bring. As of right now, Kovu was far from worthy of taking Scar's place on Pride Rock. The cub was innocent and weak. That will soon be rectified. Zira needed to push her son beyond his limits. She needed to break him, physically and mentally, so that he may rise from the ashes of weakness and become stronger. Only then would Scar's legacy be carried on.

She was brought out of her musings when a familiar voice reached her ears. "Zira."

A smile formed on Zira's lips. Not the ruthless, sadistic smile she would show to her enemies, but a genuine smile. Turning away from her son, Zira's eyes landed on the only lioness she had ever considered a friend. "Ah, Kora. You have returned." Zira said, evil sliding off her voice like a blade leaving its sheath. "How did your visit to the Pride Lands go? You were not spotted, were you?"

Kora shook her head as she walked further into the den. "No, I was never spotted. I think there's something you would like to hear. It regards Troy." Zira tilted her head confusedly. Seeing this, Kora clarified, "The two legged beast."

"Troy." Zira repeated with mild curiosity. "So that is his name. Interesting. Well, what about him?"

Kora smiled. "We won't have to worry about him anymore. He's dead, or at the very least, dying as we speak." Zira's ears perked. "He fought some other creature, a winged beast. Apparently during the fight, Troy was poisoned by the other creature and fell to the ground. Simba had his little bird go fetch the old mandrill, and from what I heard, he doesn't have a cure for the poison."

Zira smiled sinisterly. Yes, she was indeed very pleased to hear this news. "This is very good news, Kora. But, being how Troy is the biggest obstacle in my plan, we simply cannot sit by and wait for the poison to do its work. Troy is injured and weak. We must seize this chance and ensure he truly does die. Take several lionesses with you. Go make sure Troy dies."

Kora smirked unpleasantly. "With pleasure." With that, the lioness turned and exited the den.

Zira watched Kora's departing form until she was out of sight before turning back to her son.

_Your time will come soon, Kovu. Your time will come soon._

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and stay tuned for more! Next chapter will be out far sooner than this one did.**


	8. The Fall of Troy? Part 2

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo everyone! Here is chapter eight!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Lion King, Monster Hunter or any other franchises referenced. I own only my OCs.**

**Monster suggestions are still up!**

**Also, this is my first story to reach over a hundred follows! Still mind blown by the attention.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Pride Lands**_

The day had entered the early hours of evening, and Rafiki had not left Troy's side since Simba and his family departed home. In the time since, the old mandrill had applied more healing herbs onto Troy's unconscious form. After deeming it was enough, Rafiki performed one more look over of the Glavenus-ized human. His breathing had returned to normal and his wounds began to show signs of healing. Rafiki took some comfort in the fact, but his worries would not be completely relieved until Troy was standing on his feet. The Glavenus-ized human was still young, in human years, and had his entire life ahead of him. Not to mention that Kiara would be devastated if Troy were to pass away only a few days after meeting him.

Rafiki perked his head up when a gust of wind breezed by him. Most animals would simply dismiss this as a force of nature, but Rafiki wasn't most animals. It was how the great kings and queens of the past communicate with him. And right now, they were whispering him a warning of imminent danger.

Heeding the warning, Rafiki clutched his stick and whirled around, gazing out at the vast land. "Come out! I know you are dere!" He called out sternly as he stepped away from Troy's unconscious form.

Immediately, six lionesses appeared through the tall grass, their eyes fixed on Rafiki. "Impressive, old one." One of the lionesses, who Rafiki presumed to be the leader, commented. "Age hasn't seemed to dull your senses. We have business with your friend. Step aside, and we'll let you live."

So, these lionesses were here to finish what the Rathian started. Rafiki was confident that they could not get through Troy's armor, but he could not afford to take chances. Smiling, the old mandrill said, "You know I will not simply submit to your demands."

"Fine." Kora sneered. "You can die with him."

Instantly, Kora lunged forward with a fierce snarl, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Having anticipated the attack, Rafiki jumped upward, bashing his stick on Kora's head as she passed under him. Kora grunted before she sprawled across the ground. Another lioness charged, and Rafiki whacked his stick at the lioness' face. The lioness shook her head with a snarl before swiping her paw at Rafiki, to which the mandrill evaded effortlessly. Another lioness sprung off the ground from behind, hoping to catch the mandrill off guard. Rafiki knew she was coming and banked to the right. The lioness' eyes widened, unable to readjust her trajectory before she crashed into one of her companions.

"Watch it!" The first lioness hissed.

"You watch it!" The second snapped back.

Another lioness snapped her jaws at Rafiki, who jumped to the left before kicking the lioness in the face. Kora roared loudly as she moved to engage Rafiki. The lioness threw her paws at the old mandrill, hoping to dig her claws into him. Her attempts were for naught as Rafiki simply evaded her attacks before bashing the top of her head with his stick.

Kora shook off the pain and glared at Rafiki. "You fight well for an old mandrill." She noted.

Rafiki smiled. "It is best to never underestimate de elderly."

Growling, Kora resumed her onslaught, her hatred for this mandrill growing stronger by the second.

* * *

Blackness, that's all there was. A void that stretched out indefinitely before him, no end in sight. His senses slowly awakened, but his eyes remained shut. Was he dead or alive? The breezing of the wind indicated was indeed alive. But what had happened? His memory was a haze, only being able to remember certain aspects. He was at the water hole with three people… no… not people… animals. He remembered talking before getting into a fight with… what_ did_ he get into a fight with? It was something… familiar. Something with… wings? Yes, it did have wings.

Then, as hard as a rock, it all came back to him.

_Going to the watering hole with Kiara…_

_Timon and Pumbaa showing up uninvited…_

_Scaring off Maxion and his cronies…_

_The Rathian striking from the skies…_

_Collapsing to the ground, weakened by the Rathian's poison… _

_Catching a glimpse of Kiara's worried expression before his world went black…_

_KIARA!_

With newfound strength, Troy's eyes snapped opened, hissing lightly as he felt pain course through his body. The sounds of growls and yells reached his ears. Troy craned his head in the direction of the sounds and, to his amazement, witnessed Rafiki standing his ground against several lionesses. Troy was impressed by the mandrill's ability to fight against multiple attackers. However, the Glavenus-ized human soon became alarmed when he spotted a lioness sticking to the outskirts, no doubt waiting for the opportunity to strike. His worries became confirmed when the lioness began to stride ahead. Troy looked to Rafiki. The mandrill was too busy fighting off two other lionesses to notice the one slowly stalking toward him.

Hatred soon filled Troy's veins. He utterly despised those who choose to strike when their enemies' backs are turned. It was the tactic of a coward. _**"Oh no you don't." **_He hissed into his mind as he fought through the pain to stand up on his feet.

Rafiki batted away the two offending lionesses with his stick. A roar reached his ears and he whirled around to see a lioness lunging for him. He prepared to evade, but it wasn't necessary when a pair of jaws came out of nowhere and clamped down on the lunging lioness, tearing a deathly scream from her. Rafiki looked to his savior and smiled. Troy towered over the mandrill and the other lionesses, the cowardly one still in the unescapable grasp of his maw. Troy then reared his head to the left and hurled the dead lioness several yards away. With deliberate slowness, Troy looked back at the enemy lionesses, a fatal ire in his eyes. The base of his back spikes and leg veins glowed red, primordial anger flooding through him. Fortunately for the lionesses, looks couldn't kill, otherwise they would be smoldering corpses.

"**Leave. **_**Now**_**." **Troy growled, his voice containing a deadly coldness that would make even the ice wyvern Velkhana jealous.

Kora contemplated her options. The warrior part of her wanted to stay and fight, to prove to this beast that she was no coward. But another part of her was advising her that it was best to retreat and live to fight another day. Troy maybe injured, but he was still bigger and stronger than herself and her companions.

Kora was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that her friends had already fled the scene. Only when did she sense she was alone did Kora turn and fled as well, knowing that Zira was _not _going to be pleased with their failure.

Troy glared at the fleeing lionesses for a few seconds as the base of his back spikes and leg veins reverted back to their normal color before turning to Rafiki, who still had that smile on his face. **"For someone of your age, you fight pretty well." **He remarked.

Rafiki's smile remained glued to his face. "Like I said to dem, it is best not to underestimate de elderly."

Troy shrugged, seeing no reason to question that. **"So, I take it you had something to do with curing the poison in me?"**

"No." Rafiki said, and Troy tilted his head in confusion. "I applied healing herbs to your wounds, but fighting off de poison? Dat was all you." He pointed at Troy to better clarify his statement.

Troy nodded before asking, **"How long was I out?" **

"A few hours at de most." Rafiki answered.

"**And why were you fighting those lionesses?"**

"Dey were here to kill you. I could not allow dat to happen."

It didn't take long for Troy to come to a conclusion. _**"Zira sent them. Somehow she discovered my condition and sent her goons to kill me. Huh, what's wrong, Zira? Too scared to do your own dirty work? But this means one of two things; Zira either has a scout prowling through the Pride Lands, or Simba has a traitor in his midst."**_

"I think it would be best for you do head back to Pride Rock." Rafiki advised, bringing Troy out of his private musings. "Kiara has been very worried about you."

"**I'm sure she has." **Troy said as he craned his head to look at the corpse of the Rathian laying a few yards away. More questions burned in his head as he stared at the lifeless body. **"One more question…" **He started as he looked back at Rafiki, only to find the old mandrill gone. **"Damn it. Again, with the ninja vanish."**

Shaking his head, Troy turned and trudged toward Pride Rock, hissing as pain shot through his entire body. Halfway into his walk, the Glavenus-ized human paused, smirking before he opened his maw and roared, knowing full and well that the residents of Pride Rock would hear him, especially a certain cub.

* * *

_**Pride Rock**_

_**ROAR!**_

Everyone's eyes went to the den entrance upon hearing that familiar roar. With a gasp, Kiara immediately sprung onto her paws and darted out of the den. Although hearing that roar was enough confirmation, she needed to see with her own eyes. Upon reaching the edge, her prayers were answered as soon as she sighted Troy, alive and well, lumbering toward her home. Relief flooding through her veins, Kiara quickly traversed down the rocks and broke into a sprint upon touching the dirt.

"Troy!" Kiara shouted as she ran toward her friend.

Seeing her, Troy quickened his pace, but immediately regretted it as the pain surged to a new level. The Glavenus-ized human returned to a walking pace, taking it easy to alleviate the pain. He lowered his head to allow Kiara to leap on him, as the cub began to sob in relief.

"**It's alright, Kiara." **Troy soothed. **"I'm okay." **

"I thought you were gonna die." Kiara croaked, and Troy winced. The fact that he was indeed very close to dying was beginning to sink into his mind. He counted himself lucky to avoid the jaws of death.

"See? The big guy's fine, Kiara." Timon remarked, riding on Pumbaa's back, as Nala and Xena approached while Kiara hopped off Troy.

"How do you feel, Troy?" Nala queried.

"**I feel like I've been run over by a herd of elephants, but overall, I feel fine." **Troy answered.

"That was quite a fight you had with that…" Xena trailed off. "What did you call it?"

"**A Rathian." **Troy supplied.

"Are there more of them?" Simba as he approached.

Troy's eyes went to him. **"Can't say for sure, but it's a possibility." **

Simba was silent for a few moments before letting out a light sigh. "I suppose we owe you our thanks again. Had you been killed first, we would have been helpless."

Troy smirked teasingly. **"Does this mean I have your trust now, Simba?"**

Simba snorted, though it was in amusement. "Hardly. Though I suppose this is a first step in earning it."

Troy simply nodded, before remembering something. **"There's something else you should know." **The others looked at him expectantly. **"When I came to, I saw Rafiki fending off several of Zira's people."**

The Pride Landers were startled by the revelation, while Simba's face contorted with anger. "What were those no good doers up to?" Pumbaa asked with a frown.

"**They were there to kill me." **Troy stated seriously. **"Somehow, Zira knew I was vulnerable and saw fit to take advantage of it. Which means one of two things; Zira has someone scouting the Pride Lands, or, worst case scenario," **his eyes locked onto Simba, **"you have a traitor in your midst." **Simba started. A traitor within his pride? In the confines of his home? So close to his family? It was a very unsettling thought. **"Now, if you'll excuse, I'm gonna go lay down."**

And with that, Troy sauntered off, Kiara following him, with the others following them. However, Simba was frozen place, Troy's words echoing strongly in his mind. _**"You have a traitor in your midst." **_It was very likely that Zira instructed one of her own to remain in Simba's pride prior to him banishing Zira and her ilk to the Outlands. But who, exactly?

Brushing those thoughts aside, Simba turned and headed home.

* * *

_**The Outlands**_

"RAAAAAAH!"

Kora winced as Zira's furious scream loudly echoed throughout the den. Just as Kora predicted, her leader was not too pleased to hear of their failure to eliminate the wounded Troy.

Kora watched as Zira paced back and forth, radiating an aura of seething anger while low growls escaped through her gritted teeth. Zira stopped pacing abruptly, then whirled around. "This is outrageous, Kora!" She shouted as she stalked over to the other lioness, quickly closing the distance between them, fury blazing in her eyes. It was taking all of Zira's restraint not to strike Kora in the face. "Not only did you fail to kill Troy, but you allowed that mandrill to make fools out of you!"

Kora wisely remained silent, letting Zira rant. Shaking her head angrily, Zira sneered, "Get out, and don't show your face to me until morning." Kora scowled, but still said nothing before she rose and strode out of the den. Zira growled before resuming to pace back and forth. She could not believe Kora's report. They had one target. One! A target who was wounded and vulnerable, but they couldn't even deal with that blasted mandrill. And now, Troy was back on his feet. Their opportunity to eliminate their biggest obstacle had failed.

After a while, Zira's anger built up to a level in which it could no longer be restrained. Unleashing her fury, Zra roared as she unsheathed her claws and swiped them at the granite wall behind her, the sparks created briefly illuminating the den.

After a few moments, Zira managed to calm herself. _"This is merely a setback." _She thought resolutely. _"I will not allow some beast to deny my son from carrying on Scar's legacy." _She then ventured further into the den, disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

_**Pride Rock**_

_**BURP!**_

"Oooh, I think you just topped Simba in being able to belch the loudest."

"**Add that to my list of achievements."**

Initially, it was just Troy and Kiara watching the sunset. Eventually, Timon and Pumbaa joined them. Which brings them to this moment.

"Why don't you try, Kiara?" Pumbaa enticed.

"No thanks." Kiara replied immediately.

Troy chuckled at the fastness of Kiara's response. Then, Timon decided to strike up a conversation. Turning to Troy, the meerkat started, "Say, big guy, you never did tell us where ya from." Troy went rigid, something Timon noticed, but chose not to make a comment on.

"Yeah, we want to know more about you." Pumbaa added, Kiara nodding in agreement.

Troy sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time before that question came along. But he wasn't about to reveal his true origins, or else his smaller companions might think him insane. **"I come from a land far, far, far away." **He answered, inwardly chuckling at his reference to _Shrek 2_.

"What was it like there?" Kiara inquired curiously.

Troy thought fast. **"It was a nataurally beautiful place. Lots of trees, long rivers, plenty of food to go around." **Timon and Pumbaa shifted uncomfortably at the implications of food.

"Kinda like our old place, minus the animals to eat." Timon quipped nervously.

"What about your parents?" Kiara asked.

The Glavenus-ized human hesitated. The subject of his parents was a delicate one. Steeling himself, Troy started, **"My mother was very wonderful." **Melissa Andrews Winter, overall, was a kind and caring woman. But if someone were to incite her, they would find the maelstrom of a category five hurricane buried beneath the surface. Sadly, when Troy was only four years old, Melissa died in a tragic car accident. After the incident, Troy was taken in and raised by his beloved Aunt Miranda. **"She was kind, but could be tough when she wanted to be."**

"And your papa?" Pumbaa asked.

Troy closed his eyes briefly. **"Sadly, I never knew my father. He… passed away before I was born." **He explained somberly. A silence fell upon the group. _**"Passed away you say, Troy? More like he was brutally killed." **_He mused privately.

Felix James Winter was once a well-respected sergeant in the United States Army, known for his courage and leadership. Felix was stationed in Afghanistan when he was killed. On a hot summer day, Felix's convoy was ambushed on their way back to base by an unidentified group of hostile attackers. Felix was among those killed. In his final moments, Felix's thoughts went to his wife… and his unborn child. Just a few days before his death, Felix received a letter from Melissa, saying she was pregnant. The news brought Felix immense joy, knowing he was going to be a father. But destiny is a fickle mistress.

"Well," Timon said softly, bringing Troy out of his musings, "if it makes you feel any better, I never knew my old man either." Troy grunted, but said nothing else.

Kiara felt sympathetic for her friend. Although she personally does not know what it is like to lose someone, she imagined it must feel awful. Another short silence fell upon them, before the cub asked, "Troy, why did you leave your home?"

Timon and Pumbaa stared at the Glavenus-ized human, curious to know why as well. **"Too many painful memories." **Troy answered. **"Plus, I wanted to see the world. Staying in one place for so long makes me feel confined." **And with that, the rest of their sunset gazing went on in comfortable silence.

* * *

_**The Elephant Graveyard**_

All was deathly quiet in the Elephant Graveyard. Then it was shattered when the red and black portal opened again. Just mere seconds later, a beast strode through, the portal disappearing once the creature entered the new world.

The beast walked on four legs, with each foot sporting double rows of razor sharp claws. The creature is covered in red scales and bony protrusions that resemble muscle tissue and bone. A particularly bony tail waved around absentmindedly behind the creature, and its semi-elongated snouted housed frighteningly sharp teeth.

An Odogaron.

The creature sniffed the unfamiliar air before letting out an unearthly howl before dashing off into the graveyard with incredible speed.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
